Dying Wish
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: John Cena made a promise to his mother on her death bed to find the son she gave away 33 years ago. Will fulfilling the promise lead to heartbreak? Cena, Edge, and others in story. Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.
1. Chapter 1

This is our newest story. We hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is for entertainment purposes only. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John Cena arrived at the courthouse hoping to get the information he desperately wanted. His mother was dying of brain cancer and she made him promise he would try to find the child she gave up for adoption in 1979. She and his father had split a few months before and she knew she couldn't take care of two children as she was battling a drug problem. So, she made the decision to give the baby up at the same time the child welfare had taken John away from her. He was returned a year later when she was clean and sober. By then it was too late to find the child. Now, she wanted to know about her son.

John walked into the records department and over to the desk. "Excuse me."

"Yes sir, can I help you?" The clerk behind the desk asked.

"I'm looking for some records and I was hoping you could help me."

"Sure. What kind of records?" He asked.

"Adoption records from 1979."

"That's a long time sir."

"I know. My mom gave a child up for adoption in June of 1979. She is currently dying of cancer and would like to find him."

"Has he tried to make contact with you?"

"No."

He sighed. "Sir, adoption records are sealed and only an adopted child is the one who can access them."

"Please this is very important to my mom. I have to find him."

"The only thing I can do is look in the records and contact him. If he wants to contact you, he can. But if he doesn't, there is nothing I can."

"Thank you." John said walking out. He hoped once the clerk wrote his brother, he would want to meet his family and this would put his mom's mind at rest. He drove from the courthouse to the hospice where his mother was. She didn't have a lot of time left and this was only thing she had asked him.

As he pulled into the parking lot, his phone went off. He saw it was his ex wife, Stacy. "What Stacy?"

"Well hello to you too John." She replied. "I wanted to know when my settlement will be in my account."

He sighed. Their divorce was just final a few weeks before and she was granted a settlement of one Hundred Thousand dollars. "It should be in soon. And then I don't think we have anymore to say to each other. You cheated on me. You are engaged to your new man. Take the settlement and leave me alone."

"I will. I just wanted to know about my settlement. Alberto and I are very happy." She hung up before more was said.

He sighed as he got out of the car. He was glad that he and Stacy were through. He had been shocked when he came home and found her in bed with her business partner. He filed divorce right after that. He was just glad that they hadn't had any children.

He walked into the hospice and to his mother's room. He walked in and was greeted by the doctor. "Is everything okay?"

"My afraid it's not good." Doctor McMahon said turning to face him. "I think she has a day or two. I'm sorry, we have done all we can."

"Thank you doctor." John said as he sat down by his mother's bed. He took her hand in his and just held it. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"John." She gasped out. "Did you find anything?"

"Not yet but I'm close. I promise to find out." He said to her.

"You were always a good boy. I wish I could have kept him too."

"It's okay mom. I'll find him and he will know about you." John promised. "I promise I will find him."

She nodded. "I love you John." She said before she drifted to sleep. John sighed and went to get up just as the machines went off. The medical personal came running in but it was too late. She was gone.

"I'm sorry, John. " The doctor said.

"Thank you." John watched as the doctor covered the body with the sheet. He quickly left and went to the garden outside and broke down. He knew it had been coming but it was still hard. He took out his phone and called his best friend Adam. Adam said he would come with his wife and be with John.

John stayed out in the garden until Adam and Leah showed up. "John." Adam said hugging him. "I'm sorry about this."

"Thank you." John said to him.

"What can we do?" Leah asked him.

"They are taken her to the funeral home and they will do the autopsy and then I have to make the arrangements."

"We can help with that." Lean replied. "Anything you need we can help with."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"We're here for you." Adam replied. He knew outside of his mother, John didn't have any family. His father had died years before and he had no siblings.

"Thanks." John sighed. "I just… I don't want to go back to the house." John had been living with her since his divorce and when she got sick.

"Come stay with us for a little while and then you can decide what to do." Adam said to him.

"I don't want to impose on you guys."

"You won't." Leah said to him. "Come stay with us and then you can decide what to do."

"Alright. I guess I should go. There is nothing more I can do here." He started to walk away and looked back at the hospice. His mother was gone and now he had no one. His only comfort was his friends and the fact that he would, hopefully, find his brother.

The next few days were hard as he made the arrangements for his mother. Leah helped him pick out the dress for the funeral and the casket. His mother had three burial plots in Lincoln River Cemetery and he made the arrangements for the burial and service there. Adam and Leah had agreed to have the wake at their house.

He sat in his room at their house before the wake trying to get his thoughts together. The funeral had been exactly what his mother deserved and it was beautiful. Now she was laid to rest in the cemetery.

"John." Adam said walking in.

"Yeah." John asked wiping his tears.

"This letter came for you." He handed it to him.

"Thank you." John took it and saw it was from the records department. "It's from the record department."

"What does it say?" Adam asked sitting by his friend. John had told him and Leah about his promise to his mother and the search for his brother.

John read the letter quickly. "He's dead. My brother is dead." John said quietly.

"What?" Adam asked shocked. He took the letter from John and read it over. "He's been dead for twenty-nine years."

"I did all of this for nothing." John said.

"Maybe not. You could always find out where he's buried and maybe even what happened to him.

"I don't know his name." John said softly.

Adam read over the letter and noticed a second page. "John, he's buried in Lincoln River Cemetery. You can go there and tell the clerk the date and they can probably tell you."

He took the letter from Adam and saw the cemetery name. The letter also said he died on April 13, 1983. "I can go tomorrow."

"Good." Adam replied. "I will leave you to work out things." He hugged his friend and headed out.

John looked at the letter again. He would go to the cemetery and see if he could find his brother's grave. He had to know what happened to him. For his mother's sake and his.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

The next day, John headed to the cemetery with Adam and Leah. They got out of the car and headed to the office.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked

"I'm looking for a grave." John said politely.

"Name?"

"I don't know it."

"Well that makes it hard." The clerk replied.

"But I know the date and how old."

"Alright."

"The date was April 13, 1983 and he was four years old."

The clerk thought for a minute. "There was a little boy who died. It was a sad story." He said walking over to the list. He looked up. "Lauranitits was the last name." He went to the filing cabinet and got the folder out with the name. "Here is it. Joseph Andrew Lauranitits. There is a newspaper clipping of the death announcement." He showed John the file.

"Where is the grave?" Adam asked.

"Section 10 row 23 position 34."

"Thank you." John said walking out. He knew his brother's name now. He sat in the car for a minute, his hand shaking a little. He opened the file and saw the picture of the little boy. He saw the same blue eyes and the same dimples. He smiled sadly and read the article about his brother's death.

"I'll take us to the place." Adam said as he started the car.

"What does it say?" Leah asked him.

"Joseph Andrew Lauranitits, age four, son of John and Eve Lauranitits, died April 13, 1983. He was a loving little boy and the light of his parents' life. He is survived by his parents of the home and a brother, Alan John, also of the home. Funeral services will be held April 16 at Lincoln River Cemetery." John read. "That's it."

"It doesn't say how he died?"

"No, it doesn't" He said as they stopped.

"This is it." Adam said cutting the engine.

John took a breath before opening the door and walking toward his brother's grave. He and Adam and Leah started looking around. John saw an older lady there.

"Excuse me, do you come here a lot?" He asked her.

"I do. I visit my family. There's a lot of them here."

"Do you know where Joseph Laurantitis's grave is?"

"Of course. It's right here." She walked over and pointed to the grave. "It was a sad story. My brother was upset."

"Brother?"

"Yeah, my brother, John, was Joey's father. I never believed that story they wrote about how he died."

"What do you mean?" Leah asked.

"The newspaper did an article on Joey's death. The police did the investigation and they found nothing." She said as they stood there. "Just some child service person thinking they know more than they did. Do you know my brother?"

"No, I don't." John said walking to the grave. He saw it in stone. His brother was indeed dead. "But Joey was my little brother by birth. It was my mom's dying wish to find him."

"I'm sorry this is how you found him." She said softly. "Well, good luck." She walked away and to her car.

John turned his attention back to the headstone. A part of him was glad that his mother was dead and wouldn't know what happened as well as the fact that she and Joey were probably together now.

"John, are you okay?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. I want to talk to the family." He said getting up.

"John, that's not a good idea."

"I will call them. I won't go there. I just…I need know about him and why he died." He said as he looked at Adam. "If it was your brother wouldn't you want to know?" Adam nodded and looked back at Leah.

"John, you have our support in this. How are you going to get their number?"

"See if it's listed and go from there." He stood up. "I just need to talk to them."

Adam nodded and they all headed back to the car. John was quiet on the way back. He hoped he could get the phone number of the Lauranitits'.

When they arrived at the house, John immediately went and got the phone book. He quickly checked to see if the number was listed and to his surprise, it was. He headed upstairs and dialed the number. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Lauranitits' residence." The person said.

"Yes, I'm looking for John or Eve Lauranitits?"

"One moment please." A few minutes later, a lady was on the line.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for John or Eve Lauranitits?"

"This is Eve."

"Mrs. Lauranitits, my name is John Cena and I'm interested in some information about your son."

"About Alan?"

"No, ma'am, Joey."

"Why do you want to know about Joey?"

"I wanted to know how he died."

"And why is this any of your concern Mr. Cena."

"Joey was my biological brother." He heard silence for a minute before she said anything.

"I'm sorry. Joey had a fall and it caused the peritonitis." She said to him.

"Do you have anything of his left?"

"I'm sorry. No we don't. After his death, we got rid of everything. It was just too painful to have it around. He was so small when he died." She said. "I really must go Mr. Cena. I have guests set to arrive soon."

She hung up before he could say more. He sighed as he hung up his phone. His brother was dead and the only thing he had was a photo that was in the file the cemetery had. He got up and headed downstairs. He couldn't stay with Adam and Leah forever. He had to sell his mother's house and get another place. He had given up his apartment to move in with her and take care of her.

"Did you get in touch with them?" Adam asked when John walked into the kitchen.

"I talked to the wife. She said Joey had a fall and died. They got rid of all his stuff afterwards." He said as he sat down.

"Well, you know now." Adam added.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Well, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm selling mom's house and then I'm getting my own place. I guess it's time to get back to my life."

"Are you okay?" Leah asked.

"I don't know."

"John, what?"

"Just something doesn't feel right and I'm not sure what it is."

Adam looked at Leah both weren't sure what he was talking about. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"We need to go see Amanda." Leah said. Amanda Rollins was the medical examiner and one of Leah's oldest friends. They'd gone to high school together and had lost touch in college. Leah had sent her a gift when she'd been made chief medical examiner and they'd talked on the phone a few times but they hadn't actually seen each other.

"Who?" John asked.

"Amanda Rollins. She's the new chief medical examiner. She can probably help you get answers."

"But she's the new chief. I don't think she was around when Joey died."

"No but she probably has records from back then that she can look at." Leah replied. "I will call her and see if she can see you today or tomorrow. If you want."

John sat there for a minute. "I'm going to try to get a copy of the article that was written about Joey's death. I will let you know."

Leah nodded as John headed out to the local library. The internet wouldn't have what he needed. She decided to call Amanda anyway. Just in case John found something she could help with.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amanda Rollins sat in the medical examiner's office and sighed as she signed off on her last report of the day. She was tired and she just wanted to go home to her dog champ. She picked up her purse when her cell phone rang.

"Amanda Rollins." She said when she answered.

"Amanda, its Leah."

"Hey, Leah what's up?"

"I was wondering if you had time to help a friend of mine. Right now, he's looking into some things but I think you can help him."

"I will do what I can. Do you want to tell me about it?" She said as she locked the door to her office.

"Well, it's about a murder from 1983. Well I think it's a murder"

"1983? That's a long time."

"I know but it's important."

She sighed as she locked the door to the morgue. "Well as soon as this guy is ready for whatever, let me know. Are you even sure it's a murder?"

"I didn't go to medical school but I remember enough from Anatomy to know that peritonitis isn't caused from a simple fall."

"The person died of peritonitis from a fall?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. And I know that's unusual."

"Peritonitis is inflammation of the perineum. Usually caused by the rupture of a hollow organ. It would take a forceful fall to cause that."

"So, it's unusual?"

"Yes but it has been known to happen. What's the name of the deceased?"

"His name was Joseph Laurinatis. He was four years old when he died."

"I will pull the file and take it home to review. Just have your friend contact me when he's ready."

"Alright." Leah said hanging up.

Amanda sighed and headed back in her office. She knew the office kept files for years. She walked over to the file cabinet and pulled the file. She placed in her briefcase and headed home.

John sat in the library looking for the article. He finally came to the newspaper that had it. He read it and then printed it out. The reporter wrote that Joey died of peritonitis after taking a fall. Apparently the fall caused a ruptured bowel which lead to the peritonitis. Joey had bruises and the hospital thought he had been abused. The police did an investigation but considered it an accident and dropped the investigation into the incident. There were the name of the doctor and the nurse who had attended to Joey. He wrote them down. He'd see if he could track them down and talk to them about the case. His cell phone rang and he smiled and shook his head when he saw it was Leah.

"Hey, Leah." He said answering.

"Hey, I talked to my friend. She said once you're ready you can call and talk to her. But it's up to you."

"Thanks Leah. I have some investigating to do before I decide." He hung up and got up. He wanted to talk to the doctor and nurse as well as the police officers who investigated it. He decided he'd see if he could look them up in the morning. It was starting to get pretty late. He sighed to himself. He couldn't believe that all this was happening. When he'd made the promise to his mom, he'd expected to find his long lost brother and be able to share the rest of their lives getting to know each other. Now John was looking into the circumstances behind his death.

"I think this is nice what you're helping him do." Adam said as he kissed his wife after she had gotten off the phone.

"I just feel bad that it had to come to finding out whether or not the poor little guy was murdered. Who could do that to a baby?"

"I don't know. But when we have kids, I promise you I will do anything to protect them."

"Good. Because we won't have long to wait." She smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"We're expecting."

"This is amazing." He hugged her. "I can't believe we're having a baby."

She smiled. "I know it's amazing." She was happy that they were expecting. She couldn't wait to be a mom.

"I love you so much." He said as he kissed her again. She smiled.

"I love you too. Let's get some rest. John's going to need us in the next few months." He nodded because he knew that was true.

Amanda arrived home and took out the file on Joey Lauranitits. She read through it and came across the doctor's report on his death. She saw where the doctor said he died of peritonitis from a ruptured bowel. His adoptive parents said he fell down the stairs to the basement. She picked up some of the photos that were in the file. She started to look through them. The bruises she saw were more than what would be caused by a fall. He had bruises on his arms, chest, and face and neck. The poor child looked like he had been dragged down the stairs.

She put the photos aside and looked through the file. She came across his death certificate. She looked at the cause of death and it said undetermined. Usually that was placed on a death certificate temporarily until an actual cause of death could be found. With this being a death certificate from 1983, there should have been a more permanent cause of death. It was very unusual to her.

She placed the death certificate down and sighed. She had so many questions about this one. She didn't understand how the medical examiner who did the autopsy would have left the cause of death blank. The reports said he died of peritonitis caused by the fall. Then the cause of death should have been accidental death. Maybe she was reading too much into it. She put the file away and got ready for bed. If the person who wanted to know the truth didn't call her, then she would let this go. She only hoped her overly inquisitive mind would let her. But as she looked at the face of the helpless little boy, she knew she wasn't going to be able to. Even if the guy didn't call her, she'd do some digging and find out what happened to him. She just had too.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John got up the next morning and headed to a local coffee shop. He double checked the addresses he had for Trish Stratus the nurse on the case and Shawn Michaels the doctor who had attended Joey the night he died. Once he had his coffee, he headed to the address for Shawn Michaels. He drove to the address and got out. He walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

"Can I help you?" A blond older gentleman said when he came to the door.

"I'm looking for Dr. Shawn Michaels."

"That's me. Can I help you?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions about a case you worked on in 1983."

"Come in please." Shawn said stepping aside and letting him. They walked into the living room and sat down. "What case were you wanting to know about?"

"Joey Lauranitits."

Shawn sighed. He remembered the case so well. He felt horrible that he couldn't do more for the little boy. But by the time he was brought to the hospital, it was too late. The parents had waited too long bring him in.

"That one still haunts me every day. I wanted to do more for him. His little blue eyes stared at me, silently begging me for help. But there was nothing we could do but hold his hand and make him as comfortable as possible."

"How was there nothing you could do?" John asked him.

"The parents waited too long to bring him in. He apparently had the fall early that morning. They didn't bring him in the hospital until late afternoon. By then the bowel had ruptured and the peritonitis had set in. It was too late for surgery to repair it. All we could do was give him pain medication."

"Would he have lived if they had gotten him there right after the fall?"

"Yes. I believe he would have." Shawn replied. "Why do you want to know, Mr.…?"

"Cena. John Cena." He replied. "Joey was my brother. He was adopted when he was born and I never saw him or met him. My mom made me promise on her death bed that I would find him. So, I'm trying to figure things out."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. Especially since you just found out." He stood up. "Mr. Cena, I strongly believe if your brother had gotten medical treatment immediately, he would be alive."

"Did you suspect he was being abused?"

"I can't really say. It crossed my mind when he was brought in but I can't say anything for certain."

"Thank you, Dr. Michaels."

"No problem. I hope you find the answers you're looking for."

He walked John to the door before John stopped. "One more question, Dr. Michaels."

"Yes?"

"If you suspected abuse, why didn't you tell the police?"

"We reported our suspicion to the police. They investigated but the medical examiner say it was an accident. And the police stopped the investigation."

"Thank you." John walked out and to his car. He sat there for a moment before he looked at the address for the nurse's address. He had to figure out what happened and he honestly didn't know if he'd be able to do it alone. He drove to the nurse's house and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" Trish said when she opened the door.

"I wanted to ask you some questions about Joey Lauranitits. He was a patient years ago."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember anyone by that name. I'm sorry." She said shutting the door before he could ask anything more.

He sighed and walked back to his car. He got in and sat there for a minute. He had to know what happened and the police told him that the case was closed. He remembered Leah's friend. He picked up his cell and dialed Leah's number.

"Hey, John what's up?" Leah said when she answered.

"I was hoping you would give me your friend's number."

"Sure. It's 235-9875. Her name is Amanda."

"Thanks Leah." He said hanging up. He quickly dialed the number.

Amanda was in the process of an autopsy when her Iphone started ringing. She took off her gloves and walked over. "Amanda Rollins."

"Yes, my name is John Cena. Leah Copeland told me to call you about my brother's case."

"The Lauranitits case?" Amanda asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, What can I do for you?"

"Can we meet? I don't want to go over things on the phone."

"Sure. Why don't you come to my office? I assume you know where it is?"

"Yes. I will be right there."

"Alright." Amanda said before hanging up. She sighed and went back to the autopsy. She wanted to finish before John showed up. An hour later, she was washed up and sitting in her office waiting for John. She looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Yes. Mr. Cena?" She said when he walked in. He was incredibly handsome.

"Yes, John, please." He said walking in. He sat down across from her.

"So, what can I help you with?" She asked.

"Well, I 'm investigating my brother's death. And it's very suspicious."

"I pulled the medical examiner's file on it last night and read over it." She replied as she pulled out the file.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." She said softly. "You're his brother and the photos could be hard for you to see."

"I need to see them. I have to."

"Alright." She said taking the photos out of the folder. "I warn you. They are hard to look at." She handed the photos to him.

John took them and began to look through them. He held his breath as he did. He couldn't believe what he saw. The bruises were horrible and all over his little body.

He closed his eyes. " I know it's hard to look at."

"Why would someone do this?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "What did you find out?"

He placed the photos on her desk. "I talked to the doctor who took care of Joey in the ER. He said the parents waited too long to bring him in after the fall and there was nothing he could do."

"Why would they wait?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "Dr. Michaels said that the fall happened in the morning but the parents didn't bring him in until the afternoon. By then the bowel had ruptured."

"Mmmm." Amanda said as she looked over things. "Well the death certificate said undetermined cause of death."

"What does that mean?"

"That's something the medical examiner or doctor puts as a temporary cause until they can determined a real cause. With it still being undetermined on the certificate all these years later is unusual."

"So what do we do now?"

"We exhume the body and look at it again. A fresh set of eyes and the marvels of modern science should help us determine exactly how he died." She replied. "But there is a problem."

"What?"

"You have to have the Lauranitits' permission to exhume the body and if they caused his death, they might not let you."

"Why do I need their permission? I'm his brother."

"But they were and still are his legal parents."

"Is there anything I can do?"

She picked up the report that the original medical examiner had done. "I don't know. Let me try to contact the original medical examiner while you talk to the Lauranitits."

"Maybe I can ask Leah. She's an attorney."

"That's a good idea." She replied. "I will call the medical examiner and you talk to Leah. Then maybe we can meet up tonight to discuss things. You can come over to my place and I'll cook dinner. If you want."

"Sure. That sounds good." He nodded.

"Great." She got out her card. "This is my card and it has my address. Say about seven?"

"Okay. See you then." He got up and headed out. He called Leah and she said for him to come and see her.

He hoped they could find things out. He had to know what happened to his brother. He had too.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Leah sat behind her desk and waited for John. He'd told her he needed to talk to her and had offered to bring lunch. She heard a knock on her office door and John walked in.

"I hope Chinese is okay." He said as he walked over to the sofa.

"Sounds good." She smiled and walked over and sat down. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I did some digging into Joey's death but to get the answers I need, I need to exhume the body. Amanda feels it's the best way to find out."

Leah smiled a little. She had an ulterior motive for asking Amanda to help John. He needed someone special in his life and Amanda did too. She just had a feeling that they would be perfect together. "So, have it exhumed."

"That's the thing. I don't have the right to do so."

"But you're his brother. His biological brother."

"Yeah but according to the courts, The Lauranitits are his family and only they can give permission. But Amanda doesn't think they will if they caused Joey's death."

"So, you want me to petition the court to have the body exhumed?"

"Yes. Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know. There is a lot of legal red tape with exhuming a body. You will have to apply for two licenses. One is an exhuming license, the other is a license of a religious official. Then you have to get an environmental services officer there when you exhume the body. You have to remove the body and place it in a new casket and then it goes to the medical examiner's office. Everything has to be done in the right order. But I think you have a good case. I will call Amanda and get her thoughts and petition the court."

John nodded. He looked at her when she didn't eat an egg roll which was usually her favorite. "You're pregnant."

"I am." She smiled.

"Congratulations." He said hugging her. "You and Adam must be so excited."

"We are. It's amazing to think we will have a baby before long."

"You will make excellent parents."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?" He asked.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No. I have a lot going on right now."

"You know Amanda is single and very smart and beautiful."

"I know she's beautiful. I did notice that today." He laughed. "You totally set me up."

"And I expect a thank you and a god child."

"Aren't you rushing a little bit? I mean, Amanda and I just met. I think it's too soon for kids."

"Just making my feelings know." She smiled.

"Yeah." He laughed. "So, how soon can you file the petition for the exhumation?"

"I will call Amanda and get her on board and then I will file it."

"Thanks, Leah."

"No problem. I want you to find out the truth." He nodded and hugged her. He then headed out.

Amanda sat in her office waiting for the old medical examiner to come. Dr. Paul Heyman had been the medical examiner and he had agreed to come and talk to her. Something about the case didn't add up. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Dr. Rollins?"

"Yes. Dr. Heyman?"

"Paul Heyman." He said sitting down. "What did you want to talk about? It sounded serious."

"I wanted to ask you about Joey Lauranitits."

"What about him?"

"Well, you listed his cause of death as being undetermined. Which I understand if you don't know one yet. But it's been over twenty years. A real cause of death should have been on the death certificate."

"The case was a normal case. The boy had a fall and it caused the rupture which lead to the peritonitis."

"Why didn't you put accidental death then?"

"It wasn't relevant."

"Dr. Heyman, I don't understand."

"Dr. Rollins. Joey Lauranitits was my nephew. His mother was my half sister. I didn't want to prolong their suffering, so I put that as the cause of death and just forgot to change it." He got up. "Dr. Rollins, this case was open and shut. The child had a fall. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be."

"Dr. Heyman, why didn't you say anything about the bruises on Joey?"

"Because they were from the fall." He said before walking out.

"They still should have been noted." She said stopping him.

"They weren't relevant." He said walking out.

She sighed. Something was so off with this case. She picked up the phone and called a friend who worked at the police station. She quickly explained things to Stephen and asked him to see if he could pull the file. He said he would try to. She hoped he would be able to find something. She sighed when her phone rang again and she saw it was Leah.

"Hey, Leah, what's up?" She asked when she answered the phone.

"I wanted to make sure you were on board with the exhumation."

"I am. I think we should do it. Something is off with this case. I asked Stephen to look into the police file and I just met with the original ME."

"What did he say?"

"That the case was normal. Joey had a fall and that caused his death. He said he didn't put a cause down because he didn't want to prolong the suffering of the family. Which includes his half-sister. Eve Lauranitits is his half-sister."

"Something sounds fishy to me. I'll file the paperwork."

"Great. Once the judge agrees, we hope, I will arrange for the body to be brought here and I will see about things."

"Great. I will let you know." Leah said before hanging up.

Amanda took out the photos from the file and looked at them. She hoped something would stand out for her. She was meeting John that night at her place to go over things and she hoped she had something to tell him. And she was also a little nervous because he was handsome and despite the circumstances, she was attracted to him.

John sat in his office and looked over some documents. He knew Leah was filing the petition and he hoped it was just a matter of time before he had his answers on what really happened with his brother. He just had too. For his mother and for himself. He wondered what life would have been like growing up with a brother. What it would have been like to have someone look up to him. He sighed and closed the files. He had to be at Amanda's to discuss things. And maybe soon he would find out the truth.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amanda took a deep breath as she opened the door and saw John standing there. He really was handsome. "John, please come in."

"Thanks." He said walking in.

"I got out of work late, so I stopped by and picked up some Italian. I hope that's okay. I promise I will cook for you another time." She said before she realize it.

"Italian is good." He smiled. She nodded and they sat down at the table. "So, I talked to Leah."

"She called me and I agree with filing the petition." Amanda said as she took some of the food. "I talked with the original ME and he's related to the Lauranitits'."

"What do you mean?"

"He is the half brother of Eve Lauranitits."

"Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

"Yes. But I guess no one made the connection." She said before taking a bite of her food. "He said he just didn't want to cause her more suffering by prolonging things."

"Did he note the bruises and everything?"

"He said they weren't relevant to the case."

"This is crazy. It's like a giant cover-up or something." He said getting up and pacing. "I wish the cops could tell me something."

"I called a friend who works for the police department. He's getting me a copy of the file." She said as she got up from the sofa and walked over to where he was. She placed her hand on his arm which made him stop pacing. "I promise we will get to the bottom of this one way or the other." He nodded. "Why don't we finish dinner?"

He nodded and they walked back to the sofa. "Do you really think Leah can get the exhumation?" He asked.

"I do. I gave her my recommendation and I put it in writing. So I think so. And then I can do the autopsy."

"How did you get in this anyway?" He asked. "No offense but it's rare for a woman to be an ME."

"No offense taken." She laughed. "I was exceptional in med school. And I did all the rotations. And I found that I liked the peace of autopsy better than working with live patients. So, I did an internship with the ME's office and they offered me a job. And before I knew it I was the head ME."

"A smart beautiful woman with ambition. So different from the women I usually date." He said. "And from my ex wife."

"You into ugly, stupid aimless girls?" She asked causing him to laugh.

"Ugly no. But most of the girls I've dated have a combined IQ of...,"

"I seriously doubt it was their mental capacity you were concerned with."

"Yeah. You're right." He smiled. "So, what type of guy do you like?"

"Well, I like handsome guys but it's more important to me that he is kind and loving. Caring but he doesn't mind getting a little bad and maybe a little naughty." She smiled. "But mostly he just has to be a good guy. I would prefer if he had a job though." She said taking a sip of drink. "So, besides someone who looks like Barbie and has her IQ too, what else do you look for in a girl?"

"What I've looked for so far hasn't really worked. Maybe I should try something new."

"Maybe so." She smiled. "So, changing what you look for, what type of girl would suit that?"

"Well, I guess going against what I have always chosen and my ex wife, someone who is beautiful and smart. Ambitious and knows what she wants in life. Someone who isn't afraid to say how she feels. And I would like someone who actually wants a family."

"Sounds like you have an idea of the kind of girl you want." She replied.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He said as he took her drink out of her hand and put it on the table. He moved a little closer to her on the couch and leaned in to kiss her just as his cell phone rang.

"Ignore it." She whispered. She hadn't known until then that she wanted him to kiss her.

"It might be important." He pulled away and picked up his phone. "Cena."

"Hey, it's Leah. Just wanted you to know I filed the paperwork today."

"Great."

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"Thanks." He laughed a little bit. He hung up and turned back to Amanda.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Leah filed the paperwork."

"Great. Hopefully, soon we will have an answer."

"She told me to get back to what I was doing."

"She's a smart girl. You should listen to her." John smiled and leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him and it soon deepened. They were soon kissing passionately on the sofa.

She felt his hands on her blouse and it was soon unbuttoned on the floor. She helped him remove his and it joined her on the floor. She normally didn't let things move this fast but she didn't want this to stop. And neither did he. He laid her back on the couch and ran his hands down her arms. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Things escalated pretty quick between them and they were clothes were soon gone and they were lost in each other. The consequences of their actions far in the back of their minds.

Leah smiled when she hung up with John and then looked over at Adam. "What's that look for?"

"I think I interrupted John and Amanda."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He answered the phone all breathless and flustered."

"Isn't that a little fast for them? I mean they haven't known each other but for a day and they're already having sex."

"Please. You know John works fast when he wants something and Amanda hasn't dated in months I think she said. So, I'm sure as soon as he kissed her, she was all over him like white on rice."

"Like you were on me?" He asked smiling.

"I knew what I wanted and you were hot." She smiled. "And I'm sure Amanda thinks the same about John."

"Yep. Well since they are having a good time. How about we go have one ourselves? If this gets ugly with things, we might not have time for fun."

She nodded and they headed upstairs. She knew he was right. If it was proven that John's brother was murdered, she knew John would stop at nothing to get justice. Not that she could blame him. She put her hand on her stomach. She thought about her own baby. The baby she and Adam had created and how she would feel if someone did something to harm it. And she realized that if it came out that John's brother had been murdered, SHE would stop at nothing to get justice for him too.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John woke up the next morning in Amanda's bed and smiled as he realized where he was. He moved a little and saw Amanda sleeping. He moved over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. They had spent the night making love. He couldn't believe that it had happened so fast. But he felt something with her and it wasn't anything he had felt before.

He felt her shift a little. "Good morning." He whispered to her.

"Good morning." She smiled as she turned in his arms. "That was an incredible night."

"Yes it was." He smiled before kissing her. "I know it happened fast."

"Not that fast." She laughed.

He laughed too. "You know what I mean."

"I know." She said sitting up a little bit. "John, it happened and it was wonderful. It can mean whatever we want. There are no rules. We make them."

"I hope it means you will have dinner with me again and maybe some other dates too."

She smiled and this time she leaned in to kiss him. "I would like that."

"Good. I believe you said you'd cook for me?" She smiled.

"Come back tonight around six. I'll have a dinner cooked that will knock your socks off."

"You don't have to cook to do that."

"Oh I know that." She smiled and kissed him. "Now, don't you have work and I do too?"

"Yeah." He whined. "But I don't want to leave."

She laughed as she got up. "Yeah but you have too." She got her robe and headed toward the bathroom. "But you can join me." He smiled and followed her in.

Leah woke up and headed downstairs to make breakfast. She hoped to hear from the judge about the petition. And she hoped to hear from John about his date. She hoped they'd hit it off and something developed between them. They were perfect for each other.

"You look deep in thought." Adam said walking in the kitchen.

"Just hoping I hear about the petition." She smiled and kissed him. "I hope pancakes and bacon are okay for breakfast."

"Sounds good. Have you heard from John yet?"

"No and I really want to know about his date."

"You're meddling."

"I simply introduced them." She replied.

"Yeah because you knew John and apparently Amanda too, can move fast in something."

"I didn't know that." She pouted. "I just wanted my two friends happy and if they are happy with each other, all the better."

"Right." Adam laughed.

Amanda arrived at work and headed in. She and John had a nice breakfast before both headed to their jobs. She hoped she could help him get to the bottom of his brother's death. Once Leah got the order to exhume the body, Amanda hoped she could find something. But it had been twenty something years, would there be anything still left to test? Even if there wasn't much tissue, she could examine what was left and examine the bones. She just hoped she could find something to help John.

"Amanda, new body came last night." Justin Gabriel, the assistant ME, said.

"Thanks." Amanda walked over to the table and pulled back the sheet. She was shocked to see it was the body of the former ME, Paul Heyman. "Justin, do we have a cause of death?"

"They think it was a robbery gone bad. He was shot once in the back. A kill shot."

"Thanks." Amanda sighed. What would this do to the case? "Can you take this one?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh and you have flowers on your desk." Justin said smiling. "Are you dating again?"

"Aren't you just a little nosy?"

"I haven't been on a date in months either. Let me live vicariously through you."

"You need a girlfriend." She laughed as she headed into her office leaving Justin to do the autopsy on Paul Heyman. She smiled when she saw the flowers. They were yellow roses. She took the card and smiled when she read it. _'Just thinking about you, John.'_

She moved them out of the way and sat down at her desk. She picked up the file from the police on Paul Heyman. They believe it was a robbery as his stuff stolen and he was shot in the back. She had just read over when her phone rang.

"Dr. Rollins." She said when she answered.

"Hey, Amanda. I have that information for you." Stephen said.

"Great. What did it say?"

"Well the case of Joey Lauranitits was closed due to lack of evidence. The detective on the case was John Laurantitis's brother in law."

"His brother in law? There is so much wrong with this case. Leah filed the paperwork to exhume the body. I'm more convinced than ever that this is a big cover up."

"I think you might be right. I talked to my bosses and unfortunately they won't reopen the case without evidence."

Amanda sighed. "Alright. I will let you know if the exhumation is a go."

"Alright. Amanda, you get proper evidence and I will make sure my bosses open the case back up."

"Thanks." She said hanging up. She was glad he was on her side

Leah arrived at her office and headed in. She hoped the judge would call soon. She picked up a file and started looking at it when the phone rang.

"Leah Copeland." She said when she picked up.

"Ms. Copeland, this is Sarah at Judge Lawler's court."

"Yes, Sarah?" Leah asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that the judge has agreed to hear your petition this afternoon at one."

"Thank you. I will be there."

She picked up the phone and called John.

"Hello?"

"Who is the greatest lawyer in the world?"

"I'm guessing you?"

"Judge Lawler will hear our petition at one today."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. So, hopefully he will rule in our favor." She replied.

"Do we need Amanda for this?"

Leah smiled. "No, I have her statement in the petition so the judge will read it."

"Okay, then I will see you at the court house?"

"Yes, at one o'clock." She said before hanging up. She looked over the file and started making notes for the case.

Amanda looked over the autopsy preliminary report that Justin had done on Paul Heyman. He was shot in the back at close range and it was a kill shot. There were no defensive wounds on him so he had to know who shot him. It had to be someone he trusted.

"I finished the autopsy." Justin said walking in.

"Kill shot in the back right?"

"Yep."

"Anything else?"

"Well, I did find this in his mouth which unless you knew it was there, you wouldn't look for it." Justin said handing her a piece of paper.

She unfolded it. "It was murder." Was all it said. "This could be pertaining to his death. Maybe he had time to write something. Did he die instantly?"

"No. He bleed out for at least ten minutes. The person who shot him probably thought he died immediately."

"Call the police and get it to them." He nodded and took the paper.

She sighed. There was more to this but it wasn't her place to investigate. That was the police. It was her job to say if it was murder and how he died. She just hoped the police could find out. It was odd that he died right before the body of his nephew might be exhumed. It just continued the mystery surrounding the case.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John smiled as he walked up the steps and saw Leah standing there. "Are we ready?"

"Yep. I go in and state what the petition says. I give him Amanda's recommendation and we go from there." She said as they started toward the court room. "So, how did things go with Amanda last night? It seemed that I interrupted something."

"Amanda and I had a nice evening. We talked."

"Come on, John. I know you. When you see something you want, you don't waste time and Amanda hasn't dated in so long. So, what really happened."

"Why do you assume she and I slept together?"

She smiled. "Because you did." She hugged him. "And I'm so happy."

"Enough. Let's go do this." He said when they came to the court room. He didn't know if his relationship with Amanda was a conflict of interest and he didn't want to risk anything. They sat down and waited for the judge.

Leah looked over at the Lauranitits' lawyer and sighed. Wade Barrett was tough and well paid and he'd fight her tooth and nail to make sure that she did not win this. But she was prepared for that too and she'd gone on her own to get a statement from Dr. Michaels.

"All rise, the honorable Jerry Lawler presiding." The bailiff said as Jerry took his place.

"Be seated." He said to the group while picking up the file. "This is case no.35643KC8. The petition for the exhumation of Joseph Lauranitits. Petition filed by Leah Copeland on behalf of John Cena. Are the parties present?"

"Yes your honor." Leah replied.

"Yes, your honor." Wade replied also.

"Ms. Copeland, you may proceed."

"Your honor, my client, John Cena is the biological brother of Joey Lauranitits. His mother gave the child up when he was born. On her death bed, she asked John to find Joey. He did and he found that he was dead and he feels under suspicious circumstances. We request the exhumation of the body so we can put this to rest and John can have some peace of mind."

"Mr. Barrett."

"Your honor, my clients have already mourned for and buried their son once. His death was the result of a tragic accident. It wouldn't be fair to make them go through it again. Mr. Cena has no legal right to bring this petition and this is all just a frivolous waste of time."

"Thank you, Mr. Barrett." The judge looked over the file and all the information in it. "I see the current Medical Examiner feels there is something off with things. I think I will like to hear from her before I make my ruling."

"Your honor, the current ME has no bearing in this."

"Mr. Barrett, I would like to hear from her." He turned to the bailiff. "Can you call Ms. Rollins and get her here in the next thirty minutes." The bailiff nodded. "Court is adjourned for thirty minutes to give her time to get here." He banged the gavel and headed to his chambers.

John turned to Leah. "Is this good or bad?"

"I think good. Amanda can say that she feels it should be done and the odds are good, the judge will agree." Leah replied.

Wade turned to his clients. "Can the judge do this?" John Lauranitits asked him.

"He can. The medical examiner is someone who looks at the cause of death and can tell if something was off. He wants her opinion to see if there is something."

"Can you do anything about that?" Eve asked.

"I know Amanda very well. But I can't say it will matter."

"Know her how?"

"We dated for a while. She's passionate about her job and very thorough."

"Well I hope she sees there is nothing to see." John said turned to his wife. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He thought they had covered all their tracks on this.

Amanda arrived at the courthouse and headed to the court room. She hoped she could help John and Leah get the petition approved. She walked into the court room and stopped when she saw the Lauranitits' lawyer. She shouldn't have been surprised. Wade was one of the top young lawyers in the state of Texas.

"All rise." The bailiff said as the judge came in. "The honorable Jerry Lawler presiding."

"Be seated." Jerry said. "I would like Dr. Amanda Rollins to take the stand please."

Amanda got up and walked to the stand. Once she was sworn in, she waited for the questions.

"Dr. Rollins, please state your name and occupation for the court."

"Dr. Amanda Rachel Rollins. And I'm the new chief medical examiner."

"And could you state your interest on this case."

"Mr. Cena approached me and told me that he was the biological brother of Joey Lauranitits and that he wanted to find out exactly how he died. I looked up the file and noticed some irregularities in the autopsy."

"What type of irregularities?"

"The cause of death on the certificate. Normally it would be listed as homicide, suicide, natural cause or accidental. But the cause on the certificate was undetermined."

"And that's unusual?"

"Yes. That is normally put as a temporary cause. Once the autopsy is complete, then you put a more permanent cause of death."

"Was there anything else?"

"The pictures that the medical examiner took. They didn't look like it had been an accident. Those photos had a lot of things that made me feel it was intentional."

"Thank you." The judge said. "Does either lawyer wish to ask Dr. Rollins questions?"

"No your honor." Leah said.

"Mr. Barrett?"

"Dr. Rollins, exactly what made you question the photographs?"

"There was bruising along Joey's cheek and a sub-dermal hematoma along the side of his neck. Those bruises could have been consist with a fall but further tests need to be done to determine exact cause of death."

"Do you feel it's appropriate to make the Lauranitits' relive this because of some bruises that could be consisted with a fall?"

"I would think they would want to know the actual cause of death of their son."

"But they have made their peace with it, why put them through this for a man who was never apart of things?"

"Because they're a lot of questions with this case. While the bruises could be consisted with a fall, they could have been cause a different way."

"What way?"

"Some of the bruises look like they were caused by someone dragging this poor little boy down some stairs. I think it warrants more investigation."

"You're suggesting that Joey may have been abused?"

"I think it's possible based on the photos I saw. But I can't say for certain. However I do feel that this case warrants more investigating."

"Thank you." Wade said sitting down.

"I've heard enough. You may step down, Dr. Rollins." The judge said to her. She nodded and took her seat at the back. "Based on everything and the testimony of Dr. Rollins, I feel that there is sufficient evidence to open this case back up. Petition to exhume the body is granted. Mrs. Copeland, make sure you follow the procedure to the letter."

"Thank you, your honor." Leah said.

"Court adjourned." He banged his gravel and headed out.

Leah looked over at John and nodded. He looked at her and they walked out of the courtroom.

"So we can set the exhumation for Saturday."

"Okay. What do you need?"

"Well, I have to have a judge, the grave people, a religion officiant and the medical examiner."

"Can you get them all?"

'I think I can. I'm glad things went good. Now I will arrange the exhumation." She hugged him and headed out. She hoped John got the answers he wanted. She hoped it was just an accident but deep inside she knew it wasn't.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Saturday rolled around and John sighed as he sat in the car at the cemetery. He was waiting for Leah, Amanda and the Laurantitis's lawyer. Once the body was exhumed, it would go to Amanda's office for her to run her tests. He heard a car drive up beside him and saw Leah.

"I guess this is it." He said as he got of the car and walked over to Leah.

"Yep. So soon we should have answers." She said to him. "So, let's go up."

John nodded and followed her to the grave. It wasn't long before everyone else was there. Matt Striker, the religion officiant stepped forward.

"Let us pray." He said as he said a prayer. "Now you can exhume the body."

The crane came down and began to dig. Then it lifted the casket out and it was taken to a van and then to the ME's office.

Amanda turned to John and Leah. "It will take a little bit to do the autopsy and test. I will let everyone know once I'm done." Leah shook her head and walked away. John looked at Amanda. "It'll all work out."

"I hope so." John said to her.

She sighed and walked over to him. "John, once I do the tests and look at the body, we will know where things stand. I promise we will get to the bottom of this."

"I just keep thinking about all the covering up going on in this case."

She took his hand in hers. "John, the truth will come out and then the Laurantitis's will pay if they did in fact kill Joey."

"It's been so long. Can you really get anything off the body?"

"I don't know but I'm going to try." She replied. "In fact I should head to the office and get started. Can we get together later?"

He smiled and kissed her. "I would like that." She nodded as he walked back to his car and she headed to hers.

Wade smirked to himself. It seemed there was more than just a professional relationship between Mr. Cena and Amanda. And it was going to work in his favor. He could file a motion to have everything thrown out based on the inappropriate relationship between Mr. Cena and Amanda. He watched John leave and then Amanda. He knew she was going to her office. He followed her determined to find out what was indeed going on. He called his assistant and told her to draw up the petition to get the case thrown out.

Amanda arrived at her office and headed in. She saw Justin there. "Is the body here?"

"Yes." He replied. "I have it all set up."

"Great. Thanks Justin." He nodded and they headed into the exam area. They put on the scrubs and walked over to the table. "Can you get the original photos and original report?" He nodded and headed over to get it. He put the pictures on the table beside them and the reports on the board. "Alright. Let's start with the head."

"Amanda, we have a visitor." Justin said pointing to the glass partition.

Amanda sighed when she saw Wade. "Stop the video recorder and the other recorder. I'll be back." She walked out of the room and over to Wade. "What are you doing here? I told the judge and everyone that I would call when I was finished with the autopsy."

"How long did you think it would take me to find out about you and Cena?"

She sighed. "Let's talk in my office." She said pointing to it. He nodded and followed her in.

"Wow, it's looks just the same as the last time I was here." He said when he walked in. He turned to face her. "So, did you really think you could keep the relationship a secret?"

"There isn't much to tell." She said as she sat down at her desk.

"So, you're just fooling around with him?"

"No, I didn't say that" She sighed. "We only started dating a week ago."

"You know I can have the case thrown out because this?"

"Why? It's not like I'm screwing him here."

"You mean like you did with me." He smirked. "I remember the many times we had sex here." He got up and walked over to her. "Care to repeat a performance?"

"Wade, that's not happening." She replied. He laughed and moved away.

"I'm filing an injunction to get everything thrown out based on your inappropriate relationship."

"Wade, don't you think everyone deserves to know the truth? John is just trying to keep a promise he made to his mother. To find out about his brother. He just wants to know the truth about his death."

He looked her over. "Well, now if I were to look the other way, what would I get in return? I mean I have a duty to my client."

"You're trying to blackmail me into sleeping with you?"

"Yes." He said getting up and walked over to her. "I have always wanted you back."

"You know I could have you thrown off this case for that."

"You have no proof." He replied and leaned in to her. "If you don't want this out in the open and for your boyfriend to never find the answers he seeks, you will consider my proposition."

She walked away from him and over to the door. She locked it and made sure the blinds were closed. She turned back to him. "Is this really what you want?" She said as she took off her scrub top.

He smiled and sat down in the chair. "Yes."

She walked over to him and took off her bottoms. She was soon standing there in her underwear. "You really want this this way. Knowing I'm only screwing you to make sure you don't say anything."

He stood up and pulled her to him. He wanted her right then. "I don't care how I have to get you."

She leaned up to him. "I want to hear you say it."

He smirked. "If you don't want me to say anything about you and Mr. Cena, then you will sleep with me."

She smiled and pulled away. "No. I won't sleep with you." She picked up her scrubs and put them back on. She unlocked the door and opened it. "Get out."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually had feelings for him. I admire you ethics but I do think its a damn shame you're picking and choosing when you use them. See you in court." He said walking out.

She sighed and walked over to her desk. She moved the papers and turned off the tape recorder. She had recorded the whole thing. If he took this to court, she would play the tape and he would be the one in trouble.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amanda sat at the lunch table nervously waiting for Leah. She'd called her right after Wade had left. She had the tape recorder in her purse. She looked up as Leah walked in. She waved to her and Leah walked over.

"What's going on? You sounded a little upset on phone." Leah said sitting down across from her.

"Wade came to see today."

"What did he want?"

She sighed and leaned close so no one would hear. "He knows about me and John and he is filing an injunction to get the case thrown out based on my inappropriate relationship."

Leah sighed. "Anything else?"

"He tried to blackmail me into sleeping with him."

"Do you have proof?"

Amanda got the tape recorder out of her purse and the earphones too. She handed them to Leah. Leah put the earphones in and pressed played. She listened to Amanda and Wade's conversation.

"Well, I think if Wade files that injunction, I have something to fight it with." Leah replied after she stopped the tape. "Were you going to sleep with him? Are your feelings for John that deep that you would do that?"

"I taped the conversation because I wasn't going to sleep with him. John deserves the truth though but sleeping with Wade wouldn't have been right." Amanda replied. "And I do care about John. More than I thought I would so soon. So, what's next?"

"I wait and see if Wade files that injunction and if he does, I counter file. Until then, you do your job about that autopsy. And make sure you tell John the truth. It's not my place to do it."

"I know it's not and I have every intention of telling John." Amanda said getting up. "See you later."

She headed out and got into her SUV and drove to John's work. He said he had some things to catch up on. She wanted to tell him to get it out of the way. She pulled in and headed in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked when she walked in.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Let's go to the office." He said walking back to it. He sat down at his desk and she sat down across from him. "What's up?"

"Wade Barrett came and saw me at the office today. He saw us kissing at the cemetery and he wanted to tell me that he was filing an injunction to get the case thrown out based on our inappropriate relationship."

"Will he succeed?" He asked. "I knew I should've kissed you at the cemetery."

"Leah doesn't think he will." She said. "He also offered to forget he knew about us."

"What?"

"He offered to forget he knew about us if I slept with him. I taped the whole thing and gave it to Leah."

"He wanted you to sleep with him? Would you have done it?"

"No. I would never cheat on you even though we have only started dating. I want you to have the truth about your brother but sleeping with him wouldn't have been right. Not when I have feelings for you."

"You have feelings for me?"

"Yes, I do." She replied.

He got up and walked over to her. "Good. Because I have feelings for you too." He said before leaning in and kissing her.

She smiled when he pulled away. "I have to get back to work. I want to finish the autopsy today and my assistant is overseeing everything to make sure it's on the up and up and Wade will have no grounds for anything."

"I'll see you tonight?" She nodded. "Good. Come by my house and I'll cook for you."

"See you then." She got up and headed back to work. She wanted to finish that autopsy.

She arrived back at the office and saw that Justin was pulling up some things. "Everything okay?"

"Yep. I have everything set up and I got the original x-rays and reports. I figured it would help to read them about the organs."

"Great idea. Pull it up and read it to me while I recreate and see if something comes to my mind."

Justin nodded and got the reports and started to read them to her. She followed everything as a normal autopsy using the report and fake organs to walk through it.

"The report doesn't make sense." She said as she looked it over and compared it to what she had recreated. "The report says he fell down the stairs and ruptured the bowel."

"Yes." Justin said looking it over. "That's consistence. It matches what we have. So what's wrong?"

"Look at the bruises on the photo. What do they look like to you?"

Justin looked them over and then the x-rays. "It looks like he was dragged down the steps."

"Exactly. Now, look at the rib cage." She said pointing to the area. "Do you see anything strange?"

He looked it over and saw the breaks and fractures. "They're fractured."

"Yes now read the report about the ribs." He picked it up and read over it.

"It says there were no signs of a previous fall or anything about the ribs being fractured."

"Exactly. Shouldn't that have been in the report? A rookie ME would know to do that. Paul Heyman was a seasoned ME. He should have made a note of it."

"What should we do now?"

"Well, we can't talk to Heyman." She sighed. "I will tell the judge my findings for one. It just seems strange that just as we were going to court to do this, Heyman is killed. All I can do is tell the judge my findings."

"Alright. I will make the notes and sign off on them. I also had a friend pull his old medical records. He was treated for a lot of bruises and broken bones before his death. It was in the ER every week almost."

"Why didn't the cops or hospital follow up?" She asked taking them.

"Because the Laurinatis' have the whole town in their back pocket."

She sighed because she knew that was true. She finished up her report and made Justin sign off on things. "Okay, I will message a copy to The Laurinatis' lawyer, Leah, and the judge. And see what happens."

He nodded and signed off on the report and she did too. They arranged for it to be picked up and taken to the appropriate people. With everything, Amanda was certain that the judge would proceed with charges but she couldn't be one hundred percent sure. She put the reports in the envelopes and they were picked up the messenger service. She then headed to her house to change and then head to John's. She really liked him. She just hoped it didn't cause issues in this court case.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amanda knocked on the door to John's place a few hours later and walked in when she heard him say it was open. She walked in further and found him standing in the kitchen at the stove.

"Something smells really good."

"I hope so. I don't really go all out like this for a someone." He said turning to her. "But I think you're worth it."

She smiled and kissed him. "So, what are you making?"

"Bacon wrapped sirloins with mixed vegetables and potatoes."

"That sounds wonderful."

"I'm glad." He handed her a glass of wine. "So, how was work?"

"Interesting." She replied.

"That's it?"

"I want to tell you but with Wade threatening to file that injunction, I don't want to taint your case. I hope you understand."

He nodded. "I do. And I appreciate you doing all if this for me."

"Well you deserve to know the truth. For yourself and your mom. Even if you and I didn't start dating, I would still help you find out the truth. It's the right thing to do." She smiled at him.

He smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her. "You really are one of kind."

"I would hope so." She smiled. "So, how long before dinner is ready?"

"It's ready." He took the food out of the oven and turned it off.

"Good." She said getting up and walking over to him and kissed him. "Then let's put dinner on hold." He smiled and took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

Leah sat in her office looking over the petition that Wade filed. He was indeed trying to get the case thrown out based on an inappropriate relationship between John and Amanda. But Leah had the tape recording and she would use it.

"I figured you wouldn't take a break. So I brought you dinner." Adam said from the doorway. She smiled and took her glasses off before she walked over to him and kissed him. "Trouble with the case?"

"Just a kink that needs to be worked out."

"Can it be worked out?" He asked her. "If you can't or don't want to talk about it, that's okay."

"I think it can be worked out. I have a counter strategy. Wade is a tough lawyer."

Adam laughed. "Yeah I know that. But you have an impressive win streak against him. So, I know you can beat him with this."

Leah smiled. "And that's why I married you."

"Good to know." He smiled and kissed her. "Now, let's eat. You have to keep your strength up." She smiled and they sat down on the sofa in the office and started to eat.

Monday morning arrived quickly and Leah was waiting for John to come. She had prepared all weekend to be ready for whatever Wade did. If he brought up John and Amanda's relationship and tried to get the case thrown out, she would bring out the tape of him propositioning Amanda. She just hoped she didn't have to use it.

"Are we ready?" She heard behind her. She turned to see John standing there.

"We're ready." She replied and they headed into the court room. She saw Wade and the Lauranitits' already there. She and John took their seats at the other table and waited for the judge.

"Please rise." The bailiff said. "The honorable Jerry Lawler presiding."

"Be seated." Jerry said to them. "I understand the body was exhumed and a second autopsy was done."

"Yes your honor." Leah said standing up. "Dr. Rollins and her staff did the autopsy."

"Great. Dr. Rollins, please take the stand."

Amanda walked to the witness stand and sat down. "Dr. Rollins, what was your findings?"

"My staff and I did the autopsy and used the first autopsy notes and pictures to compare. The reports didn't match up."

"How do you mean they didn't match up?"

"The bruises on Joey from the photos looked like he was dragged down the stairs, not that he fell down them. Then there were numerous fractures of the ribs. Some had healed so they were old. However on the report, Dr. Heyman says there was no signs of previous breaks or anything. Joey's medical records show that he was treated for bruises and broken bones all through his short life. But Dr. Heyman's report doesn't say anything about that. Even a rookie ME would know that."

"So there is sufficient evidence of continued abuse?"

"Objection your honor, the statement is speculative."

"Dr. Rollins, is that your speculation?"

"No. It is based on the evidence. I am merely following that."

"Objection overruled but statement stays on record." The judge said. "Dr. Rollins, please answer the question."

"I believe there is sufficient evidence of continued abuse. I feel the death of Joey Lauranitits was caused by abuse."

"Nothing further." Leah said sitting down.

"Mr. Barrett, your witness."

"Thank you, your honor." Wade said standing up. "Dr. Rollins, could it be that Dr. Heyman made a mistake in his repot?"

"It's possible." She replied.

"How could he be mistaken?"

"If he wasn't focused on the autopsy."

"Do you think that because Dr. Heyman was performing the autopsy on his nephew, could have compromised his report?"

"It might have." She replied.

"Nothing further." He said sitting down.

"Dr. Rollins, you found evidence of abuse right?" Leah said to her.

"Yes, I did."

"And you're not related to Lauranitits are you?"

"No."

"So you have nothing to gain from lying about the results or speculating do you?"

"No."

"Nothing further." Leah said sitting down.

"You may step down." The judge said. "I'm ready to make my ruling. I find sufficient evidence to charge the Lauranitits' with abuse of a child and murder."

"Your honor, I request a recess and a conference in your chambers." Wade said standing up.

"What about?"

"Something that will change your mind."

"Fine. We will take a short break. Mrs. Copeland, Mr. Barrett, in my chambers please." He said getting up.

Leah and Wade followed him into the chambers. Leah had an idea what Wade was going to do and she would then have to bring out the tape.

"What's this sidebar all about?"

"Your honor, I have come across some information I feel you know." Wade said to him.

"And what might this information be?" The judge asked.

"I feel this case is compromised."

"How so?"

"By the current relationship between Dr. Rollins and Mr. Cena."

"Did this relationship start before or after this case began?"

"After your honor and I think if Mr. Barrett wants to throw stones, he shouldn't live in a glass house. I have proof that Mr. Barrett tried to blackmail Dr. Rollins into ignoring the relationship in exchange for sex."

"That's crazy." Wade replied. "I would never do anything like that."

"I would like to see this proof." The judge said to her.

She pressed play and the voices filled the room. The three of them listened as Wade propositioned Amanda. The judge looked at Wade. Wade couldn't believe that Amanda had taped their conversation. He knew there was no way he would get out of this.

"Mr. Barrett, do you deny that is you on the tape propositioning Dr. Rollins?"

"No your honor."

"Request for case dismissed denied. And Mr. Barrett, I suggest you recluse yourself from this case. The fact that you propositioned another lawyer will be investigated. I'm ordering this investigation to continue into the alleged abuse."

Wade nodded and followed Leah out. The judge told his findings to the court and it was adjourned. The cops would investigate the death and the family of the Lauranitits'. The truth had to be found.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Leah looked over at John and Amanda as they had lunch. "So now we just wait for Stephen to reinterview the witnesses and talk to everyone involved. Once he presents his findings and the official report of the autopsy is updated, we can go from there and file a criminal and civil suit against them."

"Do you think they will talk?" John asked.

"I hope so." Leah replied before looking at Amanda. "Amanda, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry I was thinking about something my assistant Justin said to me."

"What?" John asked.

"He said the Laurantitis own this city. That they had people on the police force and they would help cover it all up."

"I happen to know the commissioner. I don't think that'll happen this time."

"Good." She said before looking at John. "Because I want the truth to come out on this. Everyone deserves to know the truth."

"And I think they will this time." Leah replied. "Well, I have to head back to the office. The judge will call when everything is done."

"Yeah I should head to work too. I have to finish some paperwork before they come to take the body back." She looked at John. "I don't know if you want to or not, but you can come and say goodbye to him. I mean I know it's not the same as knowing him but I thought it might be something you want to do. I cleared it with the judge for you to."

"I don't know that I would know what to say."

"Just speak from your heart. Adam and I will come with you if you want. For moral support."

"Thanks. I would like that. Maybe about four?"

Amanda nodded. "Okay. I will make sure it's set up." She looked at her watch. "I really have to go." She leaned and kissed him. "I will see you about four."

"Four." He said to her as she walked away. He turned to Leah. "Thanks for coming with me and for making sure the court case wasn't thrown out."

"Well, I just made it clear that your and Amanda's relationship started after everything and it did. And then I had to expose Wade for trying to get Amanda to slept with him."

"We should head out too." He said to her. They walked to their cars and headed on their way.

Amanda arrived at the morgue and headed in. She saw Justin and Kaitlyn there. "Everything go okay?"

"Yep. The people will be here tomorrow morning to take the body back. The judge and the religion people will be here too."

"Great. Now I have some paperwork to finish and I have arranged for the brother to come and say goodbye since he didn't get to when he died."

"Alright. Do you want us to stay?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No, I'm good. I have paperwork and I have to check your work on the others. Did the arrangements for Heyman come through?"

"Yes. The funeral home is going to come tomorrow afternoon. Cause of death was what we first thought. Gun shot wound."

"Alright. I will sign off on that. You guys can go. Take the rest of the day off. We have been so busy lately. So go enjoy the rest of the day."

"Thanks, Amanda." Justin said as he and Kaitlyn headed out.

Amanda waited for John, Leah and Adam to arrive. She knew that even though John hadn't had a personal relationship with Joey, it would still be hard to say goodbye. She looked up and saw them outside the door. She walked over and opened it.

"Hey, are you ready for this?" She asked him.

"Not really." He replied.

"Well, you know it's bones right? There isn't anything but. And I'm not tying to be insensitive. I just want you know that."

"I know. I'm ready." She took his hand and they walked in the morgue.

She walked them over to where the body was. She opened the drawer and pulled out the metal table where the body was in the freezer. She pulled down the sheet to half way down.

John lowered his head before he looked up again at the small set of bones. "I'm sorry little guy." he said softly. He felt Amanda take his hand. "I'm sorry we never got to know each other or even meet. Mom would have loved you so much. She was just sick and couldn't take care of you. It would have been nice to have a little brother. I promise to find out what really happened."

Amanda gently squeezed his hand. He looked at her and she nodded. "I'm sorry we never got to official meet but know you're always be my brother." He nodded to Amanda and she pulled the sheet back over the body. He turned to her. "Thanks for letting me say goodbye to him."

"You deserve to have that chance." She smiled.

He looked through the window at Leah and Adam. "We were going to head to dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"I would love too." She smiled and closed the drawer. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her purse and bag with her files in it. She then met John over at the door. "I'm ready."

He smiled and took her hand. She turned off the lights and locked the door on the way out. They then headed out to go to dinner. John was glad that he got a chance to say goodbye to his brother. Now he just had to make sure the person who caused his death would pay.

"So Leah, how are you feeling?" Amanda asked.

"I'm good. The morning sickness isn't as bad." Leah smiled as they ordered dinner. "I'm glad that part is almost over."

"I bet so." Amanda smiled. "Do you guys want to know what you're having?"

"Yes. I want to know how to decorate the nursery."

"I would want to know too." Amanda smiled.

"I have an idea for the nursery for a little girl but I'm not sure about a little boy."

"What theme?"

"I love the Ladybugs theme I saw at Babies "R" Us."

"How about sports?" John asked. "I know when I have kids, if I have a son, I'd want a sports theme."

"Yeah that's so you John." Adam replied. "I was thinking Winnie the Pooh. It's classic. And who doesn't like Pooh Bear."

"Winnie the Pooh is good." Amanda replied. "There are so many choices out there."

John looked at her. "You want kids someday?"

"Yeah. I think it would be awesome to be a mom." She smiled. "I love kids."

Leah smiled as she watched John and Amanda. She could sense the connection and it made her very happy. John had been through so much in life. He deserved someone great and that was definitely Amanda.

"Can we get ice cream sundaes when we leave here?"

"Of course." Adam replied. "Anything for my girl."

"Ice cream sounds really good." Amanda replied.

"Great. Then we're going to Baskin N Robbins."

"Banana, sprinkles, chocolate, and extra whipped cream." Leah said.

"That's sounds good. But I'm thinking Mint Chocolate Chip on a waffle cone." Amanda smiled.

"Girls and ice cream." Adam laughed.

"Yep." John laughed too.

"You guys just don't understand." Amanda said. "Ice cream is really a girls best friend."

"Really?' John smiled. "I thought all girls wanted diamonds."

"Diamonds are nice but ice cream can fix anything."

"Exactly." Leah smiled. "Now let's get to Baskin N Robbins."

They paid the check and headed out. Leah knew it was taking John's mind off of everything. If everything went like they hoped, it would be a hard and tough trial. They were so close to finding out the truth. Finding out what exactly happened all those years ago.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Stephen stood in the living room of the Laurinatis house and stared across at the couple as they sat on the couch. He'd just asked them about the events the day Joey died and was awaiting their answer when he heard one of the crime scene techs call his name.

"We got something." Stephen walked over. "Blood. And lots of it."

"Really? After all these years?" Stephen asked.

"Yep. It's been cleaned but luminal still picked it up." The tech said.

Stephen looked back at the Laurinatis'. "Your son lost this much blood and you didn't take him to the hospital right away?"

"He was always faking something." Eve replied.

"You can't fake this." Stephen said. "I don't understand how a rupture bowel could cause this much blood. It's unusual."

"Do we take pictures?" The tech asked.

"Yes. Photograph everything in the room and all of this." He turned to the Laurinatis'. "I'm recommending this case be reopened and charges filed against you."

Eve looked over at her husband. "Johnny..."

"You can't do that after all these years."

"Actually we can. Eve Laurinatis, you're under arrest for child abuse, child neglect and murder in the death of your son. John Laurinatis, you're under arrest for child abuse, child neglect and murder in the death of your son. You both have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I have given them to you?"

"Yes." Johnny said. Eve nodded as they were handcuffed and taken out of the house and to the police station.

Amanda was doing an autopsy when her phone rang. "Dr. Rollins?"

"Hey, Amanda, it's Stephen."

"Hey, what's going on? You better not have me a dead body." She kidded him.

"Actually I wanted to let you know we arrested the Laurinatis' on murder and child abuse. We had some evidence that says they hurt their son. We are going to interview them and go from there. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks Stephen for everything.'

"You know I would do anything for you. I'll call you if I have more."

"Thanks." She said as she hung up. She knew she needed to tell John and Leah. She knew John was home so she headed over to his place. She wanted to tell him in person.

She pulled up to his place and knocked on the door. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you." He said when he answered the door.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked.

"What? Of course not. Come in." He said moving to let her in. "I just wasn't expecting anyone and I'm afraid you caught me."

"Caught you doing what exactly?" She asked as she walked in the living room. She looked at the coffee table. "Really John?"

"I know. No one knows but you."

She laughed and walked over and sat down on the sofa. She picked up the book. "I never pictured you as the type to scrapbook."

"And you don't look like a medical examiner."

"Touché." She smiled.

"So, what brings you here? Besides you wanted to spend time with me."

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "I have some news that I think you will like."

"What kind of news?"

"I heard from my friend on the police force and he said they were arresting the Laurinatis and charging them with murder. They have more to investigate but they are being charged." John looked at her and let out a long sigh. "Are you okay? I mean you wanted to know the truth. Are you sorry you know? Do you regret getting this started?"

"No. Not at all. I'm just glad Joey's going to get justice."

She took his hand in hers. "He is. I'm sorry you didn't get to meet him."

"Me too. I always wanted to know him. My mom would talk about him a lot and I thought, I want to meet my brother." Amanda smiled at him. "I can't believe he died so young and we never knew. My mom died not knowing he was dead."

"I know. She should have been notified."

"I guess that's how the system works."

"Yeah. So, did you want to wait until tomorrow to tell Leah and Adam? I figured you would want to do that."

"Yeah. Tonight, I just want to spend some time with you." He said before leaning in and kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her and led her over to the couch. They spent the rest of the night locked away together.

The next morning, John and Amanda both headed over to see Leah and Adam. Amanda hadn't heard anymore from her friend about what was going on with the police.

"Hey guys." Adam said as he answered the door. "Just a warning, Leah's a little nuts this morning. She's been having morning sickness all night."

"Let me go see her." Amanda said walking in the house. She headed toward the bedroom. "You okay in there?"

"No, this sucks." Leah said from the bathroom. "Can't you help me? You're a doctor."

"I'm an ME and unless you're dead, I can't really help you."

"I feel like I'm dying. Does that count?"

"No." Amanda smiled. "You have to be dead. Have you tried peppermint tea and dry toast?"

"Yes." she said walking out. "I'm ready for morning sickness to be over."

"You only have, what a week or two, until you're in your second trimester"

"Stephen called me. They found evidence of blood, lots of blood in the Laurinatis' basement. They're being charged with murder and child abuse. Among other things."

"That's great." She said as they walked out into the living room. Leah looked at John. "I'm glad they're getting what they deserve."

"Well there will still be the trial but it looks like it."

John hugged her. "Thank you for everything. Without you, none of this would be happening now."

"I'm just glad it seems its all working out." She smiled.

"Well, I have more than that to be thankful for." He smiled and looked at Amanda.

"I'm a matchmaker." Leah smiled. "And I couldn't be happier that you guys are together."

"Funny, I thought you were a lawyer."

"Ha, ha Cena. I happen to be both." She smiled.

A.D.A. Matt Striker looked over the file on Joey Lauranitits and his family. His boss, Jim Ross, wanted him to take it to trial as soon as possible. He was confidant with the evidence. But he knew the case would be tough. After all it was over twenty years old. He made sure he had everything in order and had both ME reports. One from the original ME Paul Heyman and the other one was the new report. The police were in the process of interviewing more witness as to the treatment of Joey by the Lauranitits'. He'd also gotten the case notes from Leah. He felt it was enough to win the case but there was no guarantees. He could only do his best and hope it worked out. He looked at the picture of the little boy and decided that he needed to talk to John. He needed to get inside his head and get to know him if he was going to give Joey an accurate voice.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

ADA Striker sat in John's living room and waited for the other man to come back from the kitchen with the coffee he'd offered.

"Here you are." John said as he walked back into the room and handed the cup to him. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"About the case."

"What about it?"

"I wanted to get to know you and the reasons you looked into the case so that I can give Joey a more accurate voice."

"My mom died of cancer and she made me promise to find Joey. I expected to find my brother and get to know him. And tell him about our mother. But instead I find out he died when he was young. I went and found his grave and by chance a relative was there and told me about the inquire into his death. Then Leah suggested I talk to the medical examiner and she looked into the cause of death. I realized something wasn't' right. And I did more research and realized it wasn't an accident. They robbed him of his life. His future. He won't get to get married, have kids. He never even got to school. They took his future from him."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Cena. You have helped me."

"I'm glad. I want justice for my brother. He deserves that."

"I'll make sure that happens."

"Thank you." Matt nodded and left. He had a lot to do for the case.

Amanda sat in her office pulling some reports for the Heyman case. The police wanted the autopsy report and if there was any marks on him besides the gun shots to the back. She didn't find anything. But it was just weird that he died when all of this started.

"Can you break for lunch?" She heard from the door. She smiled when she saw John there with food.

"Always." She smiled. "Especially if you bought me something wonderful."

He smiled and walked in. "Well, I hope you like burgers from Fuddruckers."

"Are you kidding? Yeah I do." She smiled and sat down on the sofa in the office. He sat down by her and took out the food. "So, what's up?"

"The DA came to see me. He said he wanted to give Joey an accurate voice."

"That makes sense." She replied before taking a bite of her burger. "He wants to convey to the jury that Joey was a real person not just a name."

"Yeah. So will you be called to testify?"

"Yeah I probably will. Since I did the second autopsy."

"I hope the Lauranitits' are found guilty."

"I'm sure they will be. The evidence is there and I feel the jury will see the truth."

"You're very confident."

"Not really. I just believe in the justice system and I believe in karma and that everything happens the way it should. We might not always know why happens but eventually the reason is shown to us."

"That's a nice way to look at it but I can't help but wonder why my mom and brother died."

She put her burger down and took his hand in hers. "John, the one thing I have learned in my job is that bad stuff happen in life that you can't change. But that's no reason to shut out the world or be overly angry with it. You remember that no matter what happens there is goodness out there and that's what's worth living for."

He smiled. "I look at you and Leah and I know there's goodness in the world."

"Aww." She said leaning in and kissing him. "That's so sweet."

"Well you're a good person."

"Yeah." She smiled. "But I can be bad too."

"Oh I know. And we will definitely explore that later." He smiled. "Well I didn't want to interrupt you too much. Just wanted to make sure you had lunch."

"Well thank you." She smiled. "So how about after work we meet at my place and have some dinner and a little fun?"

"How about you give me the key and I'll go ahead and cook dinner. I'll meet you there and we can discuss all the ways you can be bad."

"Alright." She said and got her keys from her pocket. She took off the key to her place. "Here you go. I should be home about six or so.'

"I will have everything ready." He said as he got up and kissed her. "See you later." She smiled as he walked out.

She went back to looking over the Heyman case. "Dr. Rollins, can I speak with you?"

"Sure Judge Lawler." She said as he came in and sat down. "Is there some kind of problem?"

"Its about the Heyman case and the Lauranitits case."

"Alright. What about them?"

"Do you think they are connected?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because the routine search of Mr. Heyman's house turned up files he was reviewing. The one open on his desk was Joey's."

"Why would he be reviewing it? He did the autopsy."

"I don't know." He replied. "Maybe he noticed something he did wrong."

"Well, there was a lot wrong with that autopsy."

"Maybe that was what the letter in his mouth meant." Justin said.

"Justin, I thought you had gone for the day."

"I found this in his mouth. I'm sorry I didn't give it to you sooner. I completely forgot about it. We got slammed with that car accident and I put the paper down." He said handing it to her in the plastic bag.

"You think he was trying to tell us something?"

"I don't know. But read the letter and see if it makes sense to you." He said. She read over the letter.

"I think he was trying to tell us who shot him. But it doesn't exactly tell us who. And I can't really make sense of it."

"Could he have been making a statement on Joey's case and put that in his mouth for safe keeping?" Justin asked.

"It's possible. Take it and run it through trace. See if there's any other clue on the paper."

"Okay." He said leaving the office.

The judge turned to her. "Keep me updated on things."

"Of course." She replied as he walked out. She had not given any thought to the fact that the cases might be related. She needed to see Heyman's police file. She needed to see if there was something she's missed or something that he was going to come clean about. She called Stephen and asked him if he would get her a copy of the file on Heyman's case. He said he would see what he could do. She continue to read over the autopsy report and file she had on Heyman. There had to be something.

Justin came to the door about an hour later. "I know you're the boss but you've got a date. Go home."

Amanda looked at her watch." Oh crap. Let's call it a day." She said putting the files in her desk and locking the drawer. She grabbed her stuff and locked her office door and they headed out. She just couldn't get it off her mind. What was she missing?"

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John smiled and met Amanda at the door with a glass of wine. "You look you had a rough day."

"You have no idea." She smiled taking the glass and kissing him. She took a sip and walked over to the sofa and took off her shoes and got comfortable. "Judge Lawler came to see me and then I spent the rest of day looking over files. What I wouldn't have given for a dead body today."

"It's okay. You're not at work now and I think a nice hot bath can help you with that stress."

"Yeah if you join me." She smiled.

"I guess I can." He smiled back.

"Great. You finished the dinner or wrap it up. And I will get the bath ready." She kissed him and headed into the bathroom. She filled the tub with hot water and scent oil. And lit candles all around and turned on some soft music. He walked in a few minutes later with a tray of strawberries and some chocolate sauce.

"I figured we could have a snack while we relax."

She smiled and walked over to him and kissed him. "You know if you keep this up, I will never let you leave. I will keep you forever."

He smiled. "Promise?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "I promise."

"So, how about we get into that tub?" He smiled. She smiled back and they both got undressed and got into the tub. She sighed with contentment as she leaned back against him and closed her eyes. It was just want she needed to relax from the day.

"You've got court tomorrow? You nervous?"

"I am." He replied as they were in the tub. "I just hope I can help get justice for my brother."

She turned to face him. "You will. Even though you didn't know him, you two are connected by blood."

"I just…I don't know if they will be punished for they did."

She kissed him. "They will. I know justice will be served for Joey."

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you and Leah with me through this."

"You will always have me." She smiled. "And I know you will always have Leah."

"I wouldn't have met you without her."

"True. We so owe her." She laughed. "Now, do you think we're relaxed enough? I'm a little hungry and then I want to enjoy you."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I like the sound of that."

They got out of the tub and headed to eat. After dinner, they headed into the bedroom.

Leah sat on the sofa in her house looking over things. The prosecutor had asked her for her file so he could see what he could use in the trial. Adam sat down on the couch beside her with a plate of food in his hands. "Figured you could use a break."

"Thanks." She smiled and took the plate. "I am hungry."

"So, the trial starts tomorrow. Do you think they will be convicted?"

"I hope so. I think they will but it will be a long hard trial."

"You seem to be mulling something over in your head."

"According to Joey's medical records, at least three of the five times Joey went to the hospital the attending nurse was Trish Stratus."

"And why does that concern you? Don't you sometimes have the same nurse for an ER visit? They only have so many." He said to her. "So what concern you about it?"

"There were clear patterns of abuse and she never reported it. I need to talk to Matt. She could be brought up on charges as an accessory."

"Do you think she didn't report it on purpose?" He asked her. "Like she's involved with the Lauranitits'"

"I don't know but it's worth checking in to." She said making a note of it for Matt.

"Hey, why don't you take a break and relax with me? The next few weeks with this trial are going to be rough. So, lets take some time."

She smiled. "Why Mr. Copeland, are you trying to distract me?"

"Always." He smiled and kissed her. "Now, what can I do to distract you?" He leaned in and kissed her again. "Oh, yes, I know." He smiled against her skin as he kissed her neck. "Is it working?"

She smiled. "Maybe a little." He laid her back on the couch just as a bullet whipped through the window and hit the wedding picture that hung on the wall just above the stairs.

"Stay down." Adam said as he pulled her onto the floor and covered her with his body. "Just stay down."

He reached over and grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. He quickly told them the situation and they said they had officers in route.

"I'm scared." Leah said to him as they laid on the floor.

"I know. But it will be okay." He wasn't sure if the shooter was still outside. He knew the best thing was to lay there and wait.

John groaned as his cell phone rang and he fumbled to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Adam. Can you and Amanda come to the hospital? Leah and I were shot at about an hour ago."

"We'll be right there." John said hanging up. He turned to Amanda who was now awake. "That was Adam. He and Leah were shot at. They are at the hospital."

"Let's go." She said getting up. They both quickly got dressed and headed to the hospital. "Who would be shooting at them?"

"I don't know." He said as they drove to the hospital. "It doesn't make sense. They don't have any enemies."

"I don't know either." She said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. They quickly headed into the ER.

Adam met them at the door. "Is she okay?"

"She's getting checked out. They shot up the house but we managed to not get shot." He replied. "But I want her and the baby checked out anyway."

"Who would do something like this?"

"We think the same person who just blew up ADA Striker's car and set your house on fire. Only when he set your house on fire, he wasn't too careful. We've got him in custody now. And until further notice, you're all under protective custody. Especially you Mr. Cena." Detective Randy Orton said as he walked up.

"Protective custody?" John said.

"It will be okay." Amanda said to him. "I'm sure you won't mind having a protection detail."

"You will too Dr. Rollins."

"I'm sorry? Why would I need one? I mean, I'm just a medical examiner."

"Well, my partner, Detective Farrelly, seems to think you will be a target." He said to her. "He told me you were looking into Paul Heyman's death. We really think this has something to do with the Joey Lauranitits' case. It's the only common link."

"Stephen told you?"

"Yeah. So until further notice, you'll all have a detail." Randy said. "Mayor's orders."

They nodded and looked up as the protection detail came into view. "I just don't get who is doing this. The case is in trial. Taking out the lawyers will only delay it, not stop it." Amanda said.

"But taking out the person who started this and the medical examiner will." Stephen said walking up.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"Whoever set John Cena's house afire. Thought you and he were inside it."

"Why would they think that?" Amanda asked.

"Because your assistant and John's assistant both thought you were at his house. They didn't' know you were at yours."

"Mr. Copeland, this is Officer Jacobs and Officer Bryan. They will be your detail. Amanda, at work you and your staff will have Officers Kingston and Killings. Mr. Cena, you're stuck with me and Randy here."

"Alright." John replied. He looked at Stephen and Amanda and wondered how close they were.

"You don't have to worry." He heard from beside him. He turned to see Randy standing there. "They are nothing but friends. He dates a nurse that works at the hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he is." He looked at Amanda. "Stephen and I grew up together but there hasn't and there will never be anything between us but friendship. Beside, this certain blue eyed hottie has my heart at this time."

He smiled and kissed her. "I'm just insecure I guess."

"You don't need to be. Now lets just see Leah and hopefully the person doing this will be caught." He nodded and they headed back to see Leah. John hoped she was right.

Leah smiled at them. "Hey guys."

"Are you alright?" John said as he walked over and hugged her.

"I'm fine. Thanks to my husband"

"I'm just glad you're fine." Adam said walking over to the bed. He pulled her close and hugged her. He hoped the police had the right person and they would find out who was trying to kill them.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"Officer Bryan, can you please get ADA Striker on the phone? I need to talk to him." Leah said from the hospital bed.

"Of course, Mrs. Copeland." He said dialing the ADA's number. "He's on the phone."

"Thank you." Leah said taking it. "Matt, can you come to the hospital? We need to talk."

"Sure. I'm on my way." He said hanging up.

"Thank you. Can you order a pizza?" She asked

"Sure." Officer Bryan said as she handed him back the phone. He quickly ordered it as Adam came in. "Pizza is on the way." He said stepping outside.

"You made the officer order pizza?" Adam asked as he walked in.

"Well, he wasn't really doing anything. And I was hungry."

"It's okay. My wife is pregnant so I understand." Daniel said.

"Thank you." Adam said as the officer walked out. "The doctor said you can get out of here today. But you have to rest."

"I know. I called the ADA. He's on his way."

"You're still working even from in here?"

"Someone tried to kill us. I want to help find out who." She said looking at him. "Don't you want to know who tried to kill us and our unborn child?"

"Yes I do. But you have to promise me that you'll be careful. They almost took you both from me once. I won't let it happen again."

She smiled and motioned for him to come closer. She leaned up and kissed him. "I promise to be careful."

"Alright. So, any ideas on who did this?"

"It has to be someone who knows the Lauranitits'."

"Have they questioned the guy who burned John's house down?"

"I think they are questioning him now. I hope they get answers."

"I hope so too." He sighed. "I just don't get it. I mean the Lauranitits' are in jail. So who would be doing this?"

"That's what I intend to find out." They heard from the door. "Heard about your car Matt. I'm sorry."

"Never mind about the car. I wasn't shot at or almost burned alive. How are you?"

"I'm alive." She replied. "So, any news on who did this or did you question the person who burned down John's house?"

"We are questioning him now. We hope to get answers."

"Who was it?"

"Heath Slater."

"Oh my God." Leah said "He's Laurinatis' nephew."

"What?" Adam said looking at her.

"I remember his name from the original file. He's a nephew."

"Hopefully he will spill his guts about who planned this."

"Let him think John is in critical condition. Tell him he's looking at 25 to life. He might talk."

"Alright." Matt said getting ready to walk out. "Leah, we will find out who did this."

"Thanks." She said as he walked out. She hoped the truth would come out.

Matt arrived at the police station and talked to Stephen about the plan. They both agreed to let Heath think John was in critical condition. Stephen walked in to the interrogation room and looked at the young man. "You better hope that Mr. Cena lives. He's in critical condition right now."

"What?"

"He's very critical and if he dies, you're looking at murder." Stephen said sitting down across from him. "Now, if you don't want to serve life for attempted murder or murder, then tell us who hired and why?"

"I don't have anything to say."

"I would rethink that. Because you're looking at several different charges here. Attempted murder on Cena if he lives. Murder if he doesn't. Arson and destroying private property. So, I would think about things."

Heath sighed. "If I talk, I need protection."

"Protection from who?"

"You don't understand. If I talk, I'm dead. I need protection. So, promise me that and I will tell you what I know."

"You tell me what you know first."

Heath sighed. "I grew up around Johnny and Eve. I was friends with Joey when we were younger."

"What else?"

"Johnny use to hit Joey when he misbehaved. Eve was just as bad. She would yelled at him and say how he wasn't the child they wanted."

"Where you there the day he died?" Heath sighed and then nodded. "Can you tell me what happened that day?"

"I was there as our family was celebrating. Most of us were outside. But we heard the yelling and noise inside."

"Noise?"

"It sounded like someone falling down the stairs. I went to look and saw Joey there. He was bleeding. He was crying. He couldn't move. I told my dad we should help him. But he talked to Aunt Eve and he told me to mind my own business."

"So, you knew he was hurt and you left him there?"

"I had to. I was only six years old. I listened to my dad and I did what he asked."

"Alright. We'll set you up outside of town." He motioned for the detectives to take Heath. "Take him to the safe house." They nodded and headed out. Matt sighed once he left. He had a witness but the witness was also being charged with arson. He hoped he could get more of Eve and John Laurantitis's family to confirm the story.

"You can still use him as a witness if you prove he set the fire under duress." He heard from the door way. He looked up to see Leah standing there.

"Should you be out of the hospital?" He asked her.

"They discharged me." She said walking in. "So, what did he say?"

"His story matches the evidence."

"That's great."

"Yeah but." He replied.

"But what?"

"He was six years old. And the defense attorney will say he's mistaken because he was young."

"Have him evaluated by a hypnotherapist. See if he's telling the truth."

Matt sighed. "It might not be admissible in court but I guess it's worth a shot. You should be a prosecutor."

She laughed. "No. I like defending not prosecuting. I will leave it up to you."

"I appreciate all of your help on this case." He said. She nodded. "Now go home and rest."

She nodded and headed out. She hoped this help convict Eve and John Lauranitits. They deserved to pay for everything they did.

"You ready to go?" Adam asked.

"Yes. I want to go home and rest." She said with a smile. He nodded and took her hand and they headed out. He hoped this would soon be over and justice would be served for those who deserved it.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John got dressed in the suit that Amanda had bought for him and sighed. Today was the day the trial would start. "It will be okay." He heard from the doorway. "The jury will see the truth."

He turned to Amanda. "Do you think so?"

"I know so." She said walking in. She moved in front of him and started tying his tie. "The evidence speaks for itself. They will see the truth and you will get justice for your brother. Now let's get going. I'm sure Adam and Leah are already there."

He nodded and leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you for everything. For being here for me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." She smiled as they headed to the car. They were soon on their way to the court house.''

"Don't you look handsome." Leah said when they walked up.

"Thanks. Amanda got me this suit." He smiled.

"Well she has great taste. But then she got you."

"And that's why you're my best friend." Leah smiled.

"We need to go in." Matt said walking up. They nodded and walked into the court room.

John took a seat behind the prosecutor's table and watched as the Lauranitits' were shown in. They glared over at him.

"Don't let them get to you." Amanda said quietly. "They are trying to unnerve you."

"They won't." He said to her. She nodded as the judge came.

"Everyone rise." The bailiff said. "This court is now in session. The honorable judge Lawler presiding."

"Be seated." He said as he took his seat. "Case no. 4587569C State of Texas Vs. John and Eve Lauranitis charged with child abuse, neglect and murder in the first degree. Having found there was enough evidence to take this trial, how does the defendants plead?"

"Not guilty your honor."

"So noted. Opening statements. Mr. Striker."

"Your honor, Joey Lauranatis was a little boy looking for a home. He was adopted by the defendants and they promised to love and care for him. Instead they tortured the poor child and abused him. Abuse that ultimately cost him his young life." He picked the photo of Joey. "This beautiful little boy was loving. And all he wanted was a loving home. You will heard the defendants and defense counsel tell you that Joey was a difficult, troublesome little boy. That he needed a firm hand. This was not the case with this beautiful, sweet little boy. On the day of his death, Joey was playing as always. But he fell down the stairs and according to the autopsy, rupture his bowel. This didn't have to be fatal. But the Lauranitits waited for hours before they took Joey to the hospital. Why? If his fall was an accident, as they claimed, did they wait? You will hear evidence that shows the Lauranitits abused this little boy and caused his death. Thank you." He said sitting down at the table.

"Thank you, Mr. Striker." Judge Lawler said. He looked at the defense table. "Mr. Otunga?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the prosecutor is trying to make it like my clients hated that little boy. But that was further from the truth. They loved him but he was a difficult child. He was willful and wouldn't listen. He required a strong hand. Some of you might not agree with the way the Lauranitits disciplined this little boy. But it was the way they choose to raise their children." He said walking to the jury box. "Joey's death was an unfortunate accident. An accident that they had to relive because Mr. Cena decided to come looking for something that was better left in the past. Nothing can bring Joey back. What will punishing the Lauranitits do? Nothing. It's time to leave everything in the past."

"Thank Mr. Otunga." The judge said. "Mr. Striker, call your first witness."

"I call Dr. Shawn Michaels to the stand." Shawn got up from his seat and took the stand. "Dr. Michaels, you were there when the Lauranitits' brought Joey in that day right?"

"Yes, I was." Shawn replied.

"Can you describe how he was that day?"

"He was unresponsive when he was brought in."

"Dr. Michaels, did he ever wake up and reach out to you?"

"Objection. Relevance."

"Your honor, I'm trying to show that Joey was still alive and that had the Laurantitis's brought him in sooner, he would have lived."

"Overruled but make your point Mr. Striker."

"He did wake up and tell me that he was hurting." Shawn replied.

"Anything else."

"He reached out to me and I knew he was begging for help. But it was too late. There was nothing to be done."

"Dr. Michaels, if Joey had been brought in right when the fall happened, would he have lived?"

"I believe he would have. If he had gotten the help he needed."

"Had you ever seen Joey in the ER before?"

"Yes a couple of times." He replied.

"And what were his injuries?"

"Usually bruises and some broken bones."

"And did anyone inquire as to the cause of so many visits?"

"Yes a social worker. She was called and she said she would do a home visit. But I never heard anything more until Joey was brought into the hospital that day."

"Thank you Dr. Michaels." Matt said. "Nothing further."

"Your witness Mr. Otunga."

"Dr. Michaels, you were concerned enough with Joey's well being to call in a social worker but you never followed up on that is that correct?"

"I didn't follow up." He replied.

"Why? If you were so worried, why didn't you follow up?"

"I assumed the social worker would go there and realize if he was being abused and take him out of that place."

"So you assumed someone else would take care of the problem."

"I hate to admit it but yes I did." Shawn replied.

"Thank you." He said as he sat down.

"Your next witness Mr. Striker."

"I call Natalya Neidhart." He walked in front of the table as Natalya took the stand. "Ms. Neidhart, you were the social worker assigned to Joey's case, is that right?"

"Yes sir."

"And what did you find when you went to the Lauranitis' to see Joey?"

"The home appeared to be safe."

"What did you see to make you think that?"

"I saw loving parents. They seemed to really care for the little boy and their other son."

"Did you visit the home after Joey's death?"

"I did."

"And what did you do when you did?"

"Based on the circumstances of Joey's death, we took their other son from the home while the police and us performed our investigation."

"And what were the findings of that investigation?"

"We found that all signs pointed to Joey's death being an accident possibly caused by abuse."

"If that was the case, then why weren't charges file against them?"

"We felt there wasn't enough evidence and eventually the police closed the case."

"So it stands to reason that if Joey had been removed from the home after multiple visits to the emergency room, he'd still be alive is that correct?"

"It's not certain but I guess so."

"Thank you." Matt said taking his seat.

"You may step down." The judge said to her. "We will take two hour recess for lunch. Court will resume at two pm." He banged the gavel and dismissed the court.

Matt sighed. He had more witnesses and he hoped they would be able to make the jury see how dangerous the Laurnaitits were. He still had their other son to put on the stand. He only hoped he would help the case not hurt it.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"It's going pretty well." Leah said as they sat in the restaurant having lunch. "But there is still a way to go."

"Yeah." John replied.

"John, you know what's to come will be hard to hear." Amanda said to him. "Matt is going to call witnesses who saw Eve and Johnny mistreat Joey. And then they will call me about the autopsy. I just want you to be prepared."

"I appreciate that." She smiled and nodded at him. "I just want them to be held accountable for this."

"And they will. Have faith in the system." Leah replied.

"The system didn't do him any favors while he was alive."

"I know." Leah sighed. "The child welfare system failed him. But that doesn't mean the legal system will. I believe they will be found guilty. And they will have to pay for what happened."

"I hope you're right." She nodded. She hoped she was too. John needed the closure of this. He had made a promise to his mother to find his brother. And now that he was gone, he had made the promise to see the people who killed him, punished.

"Let's go back in to the courthouse and see where Matt will go with the questioning next." John nodded and they all headed back to the courthouse.

The judge called the court to order. "Mr. Striker, called your next witness."

"I call Zack Ryder to the stand." Matt did a quick look over his notes and started his questions. "Mr. Ryder, what is your relationship to the Lauranitits?"

"Johnny is my uncle. He and my mom are siblings."

"Were you present at their house on an Easter Sunday when you were six years old?"

"Yes."

"And what happened?"

"We were eating Easter dinner and Eve was feeding Joey. He wasn't swallowing the food."

"What did Eve do?"

"She turned the fork backwards and dipped it in horseradish. And put it into his mouth. She kept shoving it down to get the food to go down."

"And then what happened."

"He started gagging like he was going to throw up."

"What did Eve do?"

"She told him if he threw up, she was going to make him eat it."

"And what happened after she said this."

"Joey threw up."

"What happened next?"

"She made him eat it." Everyone in the courtroom cringed when he said that.

"Did you see anything else?"

"I saw her slap him in the face a few times."

"Thank you." Matt said as he sat back down.

"Your witness Mr. Otunga."

"I don't have any questions for this witness."

"Mr. Striker, your next witness."

"I call Amanda Rollins to the stand."

Amanda looked over at John and winked before she got up and took the stand. She was sworn in and sat down.

"Dr. Rollins, you performed the second autopsy right?"

"Yes, I did."

"And you read over the file on the first?"

"I did."

"Can you explain your finding?"

"Well, I decided to do the autopsy step by step as the first one. To see if I found anything that was missed."

"And what did you find?"

"The cause of death was peritonitis. But his bones were fractured and healed. That says he was kicked or beaten in the ribs."

"So, after the autopsy, you agreed that Joey had been abused right?"

"Yes. I read all the medical reports and looked at everything. I believe that Joey was abused and that ultimately lead to his death."

"Thank you." Matt said taking his seat.

"Your witness." The judge said to the defense.

"Dr. Rollins, what led you to your assumptions?"

"Everything I said was based on reading the original autopsy and the one I performed when the body was exhumed."

"And what did this file say?"

"It said what Joey died of the peritonitis. As well as the many fractures. The medical report says the peritonitis was caused a ruptured bowel which they deemed was caused by the fall down the stairs."

"Do you disagree with that?"

"No. He died from the peritonitis caused by the fall."

"Then it was an accident."

"No. Based on the pictures and reports, he didn't just fall down the stairs. He had to be thrown. Those injuries were too severe for a just a random fall."

"Let's for arguments sake say that he did fall, would the fall have been enough to kill him?"

"No. The bowel would have to have been ruptured for several hours. There would have been a great deal of blood and a great deal of pain as the poison's that the colon and bowel normally aid out of the body built up in his system. If after the injury was sustained, he had been taken to the hospital, he would have made a full recovery."

"No further questions." David said with a sighed. He knew he had no chance to dispute her finding.

"Redirect your honor." Matt said.

"Proceed."

"Dr. Rollins, is peritonitis painful?"

"Yes. Peritonitis is not a pain free way to died. It's extremely painful and not something any doctor would want any one let alone a child suffer from it."

"No further questions."

"Next witness Mr. Striker."

"I called Trish Status to the stand." Everyone watched as the blond nurse took the stand. Matt felt she was keeping something about Joey's death and he hoped he could get it out of her. "Ms. Stratus, can state for the court your job and relation to this case?"

"I'm a nurse at the hospital and I attended Joey a few times when he came in."

"Did you report that you suspected abuse?"

"I didn't suspect abuse." She replied.

Matt looked at her. "But the doctor and most everyone suspected it. Why didn't you?"

"Because his mother told me he was an accident prone child. And all his bruises could have come from accidents."

"Ms. Stratus, what is your relationship to the Lauranitits'?"

"I have no relationship to Mr. Laurinatis."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir it is."

"Isn't it true that you get regular deposits to your checking account in the amount of 5,000?"

"That's payment from an inheritance."

Matt took out the paper he had. "Oh yes, an inheritance from your mother's estate one Blanche Lauranitits Stratus. Your mother was Mr. Laurantitis's sister, isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

"So that would make you his niece?"

"Yes, I'm his niece." She replied.

"Are you covering up for your uncle and your aunt?"

"No. Why would I..."

"Isn't it true that you have a child of your own? A daughter named Kelly?"

"Yes."

"And you had her when you were a teenager correct?"

"Yes."

"And your aunt and uncle helped you raise her and paid for you tuition through nursing school correct?"

"Yes. But."

"Kelly has an illness doesn't she? Lupus I believe? The medications must be expensive." Trish bowed her head. "I bet Uncle Johnny didn't tell you that the trust account your inheritance comes from was supposed to be transferred to you three years ago. Or that he's the one who blocked that from happening."

"No, I knew none of that." She replied.

"Thank you. No more questions."

"We will take a brief recess. Fifteen minutes." The judge said as he pounded the gavel.

Everyone filed out of the courtroom for the much needed break. Matt hoped that Trish's testimony would show that the Laurantitis's had people covering for them. It would go to prove that they were guilty.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John rushed out into the hallway once recess was called. Amanda followed him out and found him sitting outside on the steps.

"Are you alright besides how hard this is?" She asked sitting down by him.

"I don't know. It's hard to hear all of that. Those people could have saved Joey but they did nothing. How can people be like that?"

"I don't know. But we will get justice for him. I promise you." She took his hand in hers. "We will get justice."

He looked over at her. "Do you think the jury will see that they did it?"

"I do. The evidence speaks for itself."

"I just can't get over how much he must have suffered and how much he must have thought nobody loved him." He felt Amanda squeeze his hand.

"It's not an easy thing. But he's with your mom now and he knows how he's loved. I hate that this happen to your family. But this is your chance to make it right in a sense. You started this and because of you, your brother is getting the justice he deserves."

John nodded and kissed her. "I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you."

"You would have been fine." She smiled. "Because you're a strong person. But I'm glad I was able to be here for you. To support you and help you get the justice that you, Joey and your mom deserve."

"I love you."

She smiled when he said. "Did you just say that you love me?"

"Yes. I love you Amanda."

She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too."

"We better go back in." She nodded and they headed back to the court room. There was an afternoon filled with more testimonies.

"Mr. Striker, call your witness."

"I call Heath Slater to the stand." Heath was brought in and took the stand. He didn't look at the defense table. "Mr. Slater, did you set John Cena's house on fire?"

"Yes, I did." He replied.

"And who asked you to do that."

"My uncle John."

"And that would be John Lauranitits correct?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Why did he want you to set the house and kill Mr. Cena?"

"Because Mr. Cena had the authorities open the case about Joey's death."

"And he was afraid of the investigation being reopened?"

"Yes. He didn't want anyone to open the case."

"Were you there on the day Joey died?"

"Yes, I was."

"And what do you remember?"

"I remember hearing a crash and seeing Joey lying at the bottom of the stairs. I asked my dad if we should help and he talked to Aunt Eve. Then he came back over and told me we should mind our own business. There was so much blood and Joey was crying."

"Why didn't you call for help yourself?"

"Because I was a little kid and I listened to my dad. You have to understand. My whole family is afraid of John and Eve Lauranitits. They are dangerous."

"Are there any other instances that come to mind that would make you think that?"

"When Joey died and the police started questioning everyone, my family was prepared to tell everything we knew about the abuse Joey went through. But Aunt Eve and Uncle John threatened everyone. They told my dad and everyone else that they would set the children on fire if they told."

"And your parents took this seriously?"

"A few weeks before he died, I watched Eve stick a curling iron on the bottom of his foot and hold it there. I told my dad and I couldn't go back over without my parents after that."

"Thank you. No more questions." Matt said sitting down.

"Your witness Mr. Otunga."

Amanda took John's hand when Heath was describing what he saw Eve and Johnny do to Joey. She couldn't believe people who were parents had done that to a child. What kind of monsters were they?

"No questions."

"You may step down. Mr. Striker, your next witness."

"The prosecution rest for now. But we reserve the right to call more later."

"So noted." The judge said. "Mr. Otunga we will start with your witnesses tomorrow. This court is adjourned until nine am tomorrow morning."

Amanda looked over at John. "How about we go to my place and I make you a nice dinner and give you my royal treatment?"

"Yeah." He said as he took her hand. She knew how hard the day was on him. He was learning everything his brother went through and it was heartbreaking to hear.

Leah sat at home on the couch as Adam fixed dinner. She couldn't help but think how this was affecting John and how horrible those people had been to Joey. She rubbed her own belly. "I promise you sweetie, nobody will ever treat you that way."

"You got that right." Adam said walking in. "No one will hurt our baby." He sat down by her and kissed her. "Thinking about John and everything?"

"Yes. How hard it was for him to hear what Joey went through and there is more to come. Why would parents do that? They were entrusted with this little boy and they hurt him."

"Some people are sick."

"I'll say." She agreed.

"Do you think they will be found guilty?"

"I do. The evidence is there and the testimonies of their family who witness things. So I think so."

"I can't imagine what this is doing to John."

"Me neither." She added. "I mean he never knew Joey and now he has to hear everything Joey went through and all that those people did to him."

"At least he has Amanda and us. We can get him through." She nodded.

"Feeling a little better." Amanda asked him as they were lying in the bed after dinner, a massage and making love.

"Yeah. The massage definitely helped among other things."

She smiled. "Glad I could help."

He turned to her. "You always help."

"Aww, you're just so sweet." She smiled and kissed him. "I think I love you more every day."

"That's good to know." He laughed. "Because I love you." He kissed her and they were soon lost in each other again.

She hoped everything worked out with the trial. She had confidence it would. That the Lauranitits would pay for what they did.

John Laurinatis sat down in the visitor's area and picked up the phone. "I trust you understand what I want done?"

"I understand. And you won't have to worry. John Cena will be dead by morning."

"Good. And don't screw it up like my idiot nephews did."

"Don't worry. It will be done. What about the others? The ME, his lawyer friend."

"Leave the lawyer alone. But the ME is fair game. She's probably with Cena anyway."

The visitor nodded. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Alright. Then go kill them both." The person nodded and got up and walked out. Lauranitits watched as they left. He smiled. Once this was done, he could easily beat the charges.

The visitor walked outside and got into a car. He looked over at the driver. "Did you get it?"

"Every word." The driver looked in the rear view mirror.

"I appreciate your cooperation Mr. Barrett."

"Well when I was informed that Mr. Laurinatis was fishing to have Mr. Cena killed, I had an obligation to tell. I've already recused myself from the case. Officer Helmsley, Officer Orton. Always a pleasure." He said as he handed over the recording.

"Let's get this to the station and type it up. I want a transcript of the tape." The D.A. said to them. "I'll call Judge Lawler on the way." They were soon on their way to the station. This would help convict the Lauranitits on more than one change.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for court when the phone rang telling them they needed to be in court early. They quickly made their way to court and were met by Matt.

"What's going on?" Leah asked him.

"Lauranitits is being charge with solicitation of murder."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He contact someone about killing you, John. You and Amanda."

"What?"

"He put the word out and we were contacted. One of our officers went in last night and captured this tape." He pressed play and everyone listened as Johnny made the plan to kill John and Amanda if she happened to be with him.

"I can't believe. Wanting me dead. Who does that?"

"The same people who could torture and kill a helpless little boy."

"You're right." John replied. "They are crazy people. This will help them go to jail right?"

"It will help. I'm meeting with the judge and their lawyer. So hopefully this will all be over soon."

"And we will finally get justice for Joey."

"Yes, we will." Matt said. "It's time to go in." They all followed him in and sat down behind the prosecution table. Matt requested a sidebar with the judge and lawyer as soon as it started.

"What is this about Mr. Striker?"

"Mr. Barrett has provided us with new evidence that you need to hear."

"Proceed." Matt nodded and pressed the button on the recorder. The judge and The Lauranitits' lawyer listened as Johnny told Wade to kill John. "Enough." The judge said turning to the lawyer. "Did you have knowledge of this?"

"No sir. I had no idea. And while I came on this case after Mr. Barrett recluse himself, I had no idea the lengths Mr. Lauranitits would go too."

"I will adjourn court and make my decision about things." He said getting up. He walked back to the podium. "I have new evidence to look over so court is adjourned until two p.m. this afternoon. Dismissed." He pound his gavel.

John looked at Amanda. "Let's go grab a bite to eat."

"Okay." She replied as they headed to the deli nearby. John ordered a roast beef and cheese on rye while Amanda ordered a chicken salad on wheat.

"Do you think the Laurantitis's will plead guilty now?"

"I don't know but I think it's possible. I mean the tape is damning evidence and there really isn't a way for them to lie their way out."

"They could actually get consecutive life sentences for Joey's death and solicitation to commit murder." Leah said.

"I hope I so." John replied. "They deserve to pay for what they did."

"Yes, they do." Amanda replied.

Leah's phone rang. "Hello?"

"I need you back in the courthouse ASAP! There's been a development."

"Okay." She said hanging up and looking at John. "We have to get back to the courthouse. There has been a development."

They threw their trash away and headed back. They all wondered what the development was. They walked in the courtroom and Leah headed over to where Matt was.

"What's the development?"

"Eve has coped a deal and is willing to testify."

"Does she admit to everything she did?" John asked.

"Yes. She will testify to everything she did and everything her husband did. And in exchange she will get a reduced sentence."

"How much time?"

"75 years day for day for each count. With her testimony, we can get the death penalty for her husband."

"Good. I was worried she would get a very light sentence."

"No. She helped abused your brother. We weren't going to let her get a light sentence. "We can spare you the rest of the trial if you want." John shook his head.

"I have to know what they did to him. So I can move on from it."

"Alright. Then let's go in and the judge will continue." He said walked into the courtroom. They took their seats and wanted for the judge to enter the room. They looked up as the bailiffs brought Eve and John in the courtroom.

"Mr. Otunga, I understand that Mrs. Laurinatis wants to change her plea?"

"Yes, your honor." He replied. "Mrs. Lauranitits wishes to change her plea to guilty. We have entered into a plea agreement with the prosecution. Mrs. Lauranitits is willing to testify against her husband and tell everyone what happened with Joey."

"So noted. Mrs. Laurinatis, please take the stand."

Eve walked to the stand and didn't look at her husband as she sat down after she was sworn in.

"Mrs. Lauranitits, can you tell us what happened the day Joey died?"

"We were having a family cookout. Joey was playing in the living room and he broke a vase that my husband had gotten me. Johnny told him to go to the basement. That's where the punishments were given out. Joey didn't want to go and Johnny pushed him toward the door and it opened and Joey fell down the first step. When he didn't want to go the rest of the way down, my husband threw him down the stairs. Joey was crying, there was blood everywhere. I told him that we needed to take him to the doctor like every other time. He told me no that he could lay there and suffer as his punishment."

Amanda took John's hand in hers while Eve was talking. She knew this had to be hard.

"Mrs. Lauranitits, when did you decide to finally take Joey to the hospital?"

"It was late in the evening. I was putting my other son to bed. I walked to the basement and Johnny was there. Joey didn't look good. So I told Johnny we should take him. He agreed and we took him there."

"And what happened when you got there?"

"The doctor said there was nothing they could do. They gave him medication to take away some of the pain and make him more comfortable. He died a few hours later."

"Mrs. Lauranitits, do you feel any remorse for the pain you inflicted on this child? All the abuse over the few years you had him. Do you feel remorse for it?"

"Honestly the only thing I regret is adopting him in the first place."

"You're a horrible woman!" They heard from the courtroom. Everyone turned to see John standing up. "He was a little boy and you purposely hurt him! I hope you rot in hell for what you did!"

"Mr. Cena, sit down or you will be escorted out." The judge said to him.

"This woman and her husband hurt my brother and she has no remorse? Are you kidding me? You deserve the death penalty for what you did, you bitch."

"Mr. Cena, leave my court room now."

"John, it's time to go." Amanda said standing up by him. She took his hand in hers. "Do what the judge says. You don't want to go to jail." He sighed and let Amanda lead him out of the room. "Lets go back to my place okay? We can just relax."

"Alright." He said. She took his hand and they headed out to the car and drove to her place.

"I know it's hard not to be the courtroom. But you don't want to go to jail for contempt do you?"

"No. I just... I can't imagine anyone hurting an innocent child for any reason."

"I can't imagine it either." She replied. "How can anyone hurt a child? I would never want my child to experience that."

"That would never happen with our child, when we have them. Because we would never do that."

"You think about us having children?"

"I do." He smiled. "I think about what our child would look like. Do you think about that?"

"I do. I think about what our life would be like with a child. And how amazing it would be for us to have a life together."

"I love you Amanda."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him. "Now, how about I make us something to eat and then I will give you one of my famous massages to help relax you."

"You're spoiling me."

"That's my right as your girlfriend. To spoil you." She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her.

"How about we skip the food for now and you give me a massage?" She smiled and took his hand and they headed to the bedroom. She wanted to take his mind off of everything even if it was just for a few hours.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John woke up a few hours later to a knock on the door and went and answered it. He opened the door. "This had better be important." He said when he did.

"It is."

"Well, out with it, then."

"We won. Laurinatis was sentenced to death. And his wife got 75 years for the abuse and an additional 20 years for being an accomplice in Joey's death."

"That's great." John smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Amanda asked walking up behind him.

"It's over. Laurinatis got death and his wife got 75 years plus 20 years." He turned to her. "It's over. I kept my promise to my mom. And I got justice for my brother."

Amanda smiled and walked over and hugged him. "It's over now and Joey can rest in peace. I'm sure he's up in heaven with your mom right now."

"I hope so." He whispered as he hugged her.

"I know so." She replied. "So, what now?"

"They will be formally sentenced and then this will be over. So, what now? For you." Leah asked.

John looked back at Amanda and smiled. "Marriage and kids."

"You guys are getting married?" Leah said with a smile.

"Not yet but we talked about it. And we will when the time is right." Amanda smiled.

"Um...speaking of the time...I uh...I think it's time." She said as she held her stomach.

"Let's get you to the hospital." John said grabbing his coat.

"Breath Leah." Amanda said as they headed out of the apartment and to the car. They were soon on their way to the hospital. Amanda called Adam on the way and told him where they were. "Adam is on his way."

"Good." Leah said as she breathed through the contraction.

"We are almost at the hospital." John said as he drove.

"You're doing great sweetie."

"God, this is painful" She said as they pulled up.

"We're here."

"Good. Now ask them for the drugs. The good ones." Amanda smiled at her and they wheeled her back.

She turned to John just as Adam came in the door. "Where is she?"

"They took her back." He nodded and followed where Leah was taken.

"I'm so excited for them." Amanda said

"Me too." John smiled. "You know with the trial behind us, we can really plan our future. Amanda, I meant it when I said I wanted us to have a life together."

"Me too." She smiled and kissed him. "I want a life with you."

He smiled. "I can't believe Leah is having the baby already."

"Time flies." Amanda replied as they sat down.

"Our babies will be beautiful. And smart."

She looked at him and smiled. "And you know this how?"

"Because you're beautiful and smart and I'm sure they will take after you."

"You're handsome and smart. They could take after you."

"I guess we can agree that our children will be beautiful and smart huh?"

"Yes. They will be." She smiled and kissed him. "But you know we have to have a wedding first and then baby."

"So lets plan a wedding."

She looked at him. "What?"

He looked at her and took out the ring he had gotten a few days earlier. "I have thought a lot about this. And I would be honored if you would marry me and spend the rest of your life with me."

Amanda smiled and looked from the ring to John. "Of course I will marry you."

Adam came through the door a few minutes later and smiled at them. "Would you guys like to come meet your goddaughter?"

"Of course we do." John smiled.

"Then come back here." Adam smiled and held the door open for them. They walked in and smiled when they sat Leah holding the baby.

"Oh, she's so beautiful." Amanda replied.

"Thank you." Leah said smiling.

"So what's her name?"

"Well, we decided on Amanda Josephine."

"Amanda? Really?" She smiled. "You named her after me. I'm so touched."

"Well we love you."

"I'm so touched." Amanda repeated. "So Josephine? How did you come up with that? It's beautiful."

"It's the female version of Adam's middle name."

"It's beautiful." Amanda smiled.

"John, what do you think of your godchild?"

"She's beautiful just like you and I'm sure she got your brains too."

"You've got yourself a smooth talker Amanda."

"Oh I know." She smiled. "He already said our kids would be smart if they took after me."

"Well, it's true." John replied. "You both are smart girls and all the kids would be lucky to be that smart."

"All the kids? How many do you plan on having?"

John looked at Amanda. "I was thinking three kids."

"I like three. " Amanda smiled. "As long as I have a girl, I'm good with three."

"I'll do my best to give you a girl."

Amanda smiled and kissed him. "I don't doubt that."

"Guys, don't start making babies in here." Adam said to them.

"Don't worry we won't." John laughed. He walked over to Leah. "You really have a beautiful little girl. Now we're going to let you rest. We will come back tomorrow." Leah nodded. "Get some rest."

"I will." She replied.

John took Amanda's hand and they headed out. "She is a pretty baby." John said as they drove toward Amanda's place. Since his burned down, he had been staying there.

"That she is. And I can't believe they named her Amanda. I wasn't expecting that."

"You mean a lot to them. Just like you mean a lot to me."

She smiled. "You mean a lot to me too or I wouldn't be marrying you."

"So, when did you want to get married?"

"I think we should do it right away. Did you want a big wedding or something small?"

"What kind did you want?"

"I was thinking more about eloping. But this wedding isn't just about me. It's about you too. So what kind do you want?"

"I'll marry you tonight if you want."

She looked at him. "What?"

"There is an all night wedding chapel about two hours from here. If you want, we can get married tonight."

"You really would be okay with eloping? Because John, this wedding is about both of us. I want you to be happy with it."

"I don't care how or when we get married as long as we do and I can spend the rest of my life with you."

She smiled. "Then let's get married tonight. Let's just do it and get married."

"Alright." He said as he got on the interstate and drove off toward the wedding chapel. He couldn't wait to marry her.

They pulled up at the wedding chapel and headed in. The lady behind the counter took their information and had them fill out the application. Once they had, they got ready for the ceremony.

"You know we need rings." Amanda said to him.

"Well, you have your engagement ring. So we will use that. And then tomorrow we can go get wedding bands." She nodded and they look their place at the end of the aisle.

The officiant took his place in front of them. "Are you both ready to get married?"

"We are." John replied.

"Alright. Then let's get started." He said. "John, do you take, Amanda to be your wife until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Amanda, do you take, John to be your husband until death do you part?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." John smiled and kissed her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." John said to him before turning back to Amanda. "Are you ready to head home and start our honeymoon." She smiled and took his hand.

"Let's go." He nodded and they headed out to the car and back toward her place. He took her hand as they drive. He couldn't believe that they were married and starting their life together.

"So wife, what do you want to do to celebrate our marriage?"

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "We should celebrate at our house." He nodded and they soon were at the house and locked away together.

Please Review! And please check out our newest story, Unseen Scars


	22. Chapter 22

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amanda woke up the next morning and smiled over at John. "Good morning, husband."

"Good morning, wife." He smiled and kissed her. "I can't believe we got married."

"I know." She laughed. "You don't think Leah will be mad that we did it without her do you?"

"She'll understand. She did the same thing with Adam."

"So, what did you want to do today? It is the first day of our married life together." She asked. "Well besides going to see Leah and the baby."

"You don't have work today."

"I don't. I'm off until tomorrow. Then it's back to dead bodies."

"Then how about we stay in bed for a while and then get see our beautiful god daughter?" He said kissing her.

She smiled. "Trying for one of our own already?"

"Maybe. Would you want one right now?"

She thought for a minute. "I think we should let mother nature decide. If we have one right away, great. If we don't, that's okay too. We should just leave it up to fate so to speak."

He laughed and kissed her. "Alright. We'll leave it up to fate." She smiled and kissed him again. They were soon lost in each other.

Leah smiled as she held her daughter. "She's so perfect." She said to Adam.

"She looks like you."

"She looks like both of us." She smiled. "I just can't believe she's finally here."

"I can't believe she's here either." Adam said as he kissed her.

John took Amanda's hand as they walked into the hospital. He couldn't wait to tell Leah that they were married.

"You're sure she won't be mad?" Amanda asked as they walked toward the room.

"She won't be. She will be happy that her match making paid off. And then she will bug us about a baby." John smiled. They came to the door and knocked. Once they heard come in, they opened it.

"Glad you guys came." Leah said when they walked in.

"Well, we had to come and see this little one again." John smiled and walked over. He took the baby from her. "She's cute."

"Thanks." Leah replied as she noticed the band on his finger. "What's that on your hand? Why are you wearing a wedding band?"

John looked at Amanda. "Well, Amanda and I got married last night at that all night wedding chapel outside of town."

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys."

"So, you're not mad?" Amanda asked her. "I was worried you would be because you weren't there. And you did help us get together."

"As long as you're both happy, I'm happy."

"Great." John replied. "We're all happy. Now, hand me the baby."

"God, you're so demanding." Leah laughed as John walked over and took the baby.

"So, what are you going to call her? I mean I know her name is Amanda. But are you going to call her that?"

"We were thinking about Josie."

Amanda smiled. "I love that. And I think it suit her."

John smiled at the baby. "And I'm going to have her spoiled rotten."

"I think she is going to be a very spoiled baby." Amanda replied. "By everyone."

"But mostly by her uncle John and her daddy."

"I definitely agree there." Amanda replied.

"Who wouldn't want to spoil this little girl." John smiled. "She's so precious."

"You better watch out Amanda." Leah said as Adam laughed.

"Why?"

"Because John is going to get baby fever and want to have a baby right away with you."

"We're leaving it to fate." Amanda said to them. "We will have a baby when the time is right."

"I agree with Amanda." John replied. "So, Leah, when do you and this little one blow this pop stand."

"Tomorrow."

"Great. We should have a small get together if you feel up to it." John said to her.

"Sounds great."

"Good. Then we will plan for it at our house." Amanda said. "John and I will take care of everything. You just have to show up with this beautiful baby."

"Alright. We will be out of here around 4."

"Great. Then tomorrow we're having a party." Amanda smiled. She turned to John. "We need to make sure everything is in order and we need to get you move into my place. I know most things were destroyed in the fire but still. I want my home to be your home."

"Then lets go home." He took her hand and they headed out. They had to plan the party and move.

"I can't wait for us to live together permanently." She smiled as they drove toward her place. "You're okay with living in my house right? Because we can always get a new place."

"No. I like your place."

"Alright." She smiled. "So, we have a party to plan and get you moved into the house."

"And the rest of our lives to start." John added.

She smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him. "And the rest of our lives to start."

Leah looked at Adam holding the baby. "You look good with a baby." She smiled. "And tomorrow we start our life as parents."

"I can't thank you enough for this gift."

She smiled. "We did this together. And we are going to do this together for the rest of our lives."

"I can't wait." He smiled.

She smiled back as she watched him with their daughter. She was happy that everything seemed to be working out for everyone. She and Adam were happy with their daughter and John and Amanda were married and happy. She smiled at the thought. She knew they were perfect for each other and she was glad that her matchmaking worked out.

"You should rest. It's been a big day."

"Yeah I should." She smiled as he put their daughter in the bassinet.

"Our princess is sleeping and mommy should be too. I'll be here when you wake up." He said kissing her. She nodded and laid down. She knew he was right. When the baby was sleeping, she should be too.

"Will you lay with me?" She asked Adam and he smiled and climbed in the bed beside her. He pulled her close and she rested her head against his chest and was soon asleep.

Tomorrow they would head home and start their life as a family. She couldn't wait to have her daughter home. Life was perfect.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

This is the last chapter in this story. We would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Epilogue

Amanda and John went around the house making sure that everything was ready for when Leah, Adam and Josie showed up. "The house looks perfect." John said as they finished up.

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"It is." He smiled at his wife and walked over to her. He kissed her gently. "Don't worry so much."

"This is a big deal. I mean Adam and Leah are parents and we are god parents. We are entrusted with helping to raise this little girl."

"Yes, they are." He smiled. "But they didn't pick us because our house is perfect. They picked us because they trust that we will take care of her." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Everything will be fine."

They looked out the window as a car pulled in the driveway. "They're here." She smiled.

"Let's go meet them at the door." He smiled and took her hand as they walked to the front door.

Adam and Leah smiled at them. "Hey guys." Leah said.

"Hey." Amanda smiled and took Josie. "She gets cuter every time I see her."

"Luckily she looks like her mama." They all laughed.

"I can see both of you in her." Amanda smiled.

"So, when are you guys going to have one?" Leah asked. "I want a niece or nephew."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Yeah, yeah." Leah smiled.

"So, tell us details about the christening?" John asked as they sat down.

"It'll be next month. Adam's mom is flying in for it."

"Sounds good." Amanda said holding Josie.

"Are you going to hog her or can I hold her too?" John said with a smile at her.

"Well, I guess you can hold her." Amanda smiled and handed him the baby.

"Hello beautiful." He said holding the baby close. "She really is beautiful."

"Thank you." Leah smiled. "And Adam and I are so thankful that you and Amanda are going to be her godparents."

"We are too." John smiled. "She's never going to date." John said

"John." Amanda said to him. "She will date because she will be a beautiful young lady. You guys will just have to deal with it. Right, Leah?"

"That's right." Leah said as she sat down.

"We'll see." Adam replied. Leah shook her head and kissed him on the cheek.

John gave the baby back to Leah and stood up in front of them. "I wanted to say a few things while the four of us are here." He said to them. "I just wanted to thank you guys for sticking by me during the last few months. They haven't been easy but I got through them. I realized something the other day. That while most of my family is gone. I have a great family here. I have an amazing wife who I wouldn't have met without my amazing best friend who is married to the guy I consider my brother. I love you guys."

"We love you too." Leah replied.

"I just wanted to that to you all. Everything has made me realize that life is short. And you should tell the ones you love everyday how much you do."

"Well said." Leah said. "And I hope you guys know how much Adam and I love you both. You're family to us."

"You guys are the same for us." Amanda said to them. "Well if everyone is done with the love part of this, I think lunch is ready."

"Good because I'm starved." Leah said as Adam helped her up and to the table.

They walked to the patio by the pool where the lunch was set up. "This looks amazing." Adam said as they all sat down. "You have a beautiful home, Amanda."

"Thanks. But it's John's home too." She smiled.

"Everything turned out alright didn't it?"

'Yes it did." She replied as they ate.

"So, Amanda, how is work?" Leah asked.

"Same as always. It's amazing sometimes how crazy people are." She replied. "But let's not talk about that while we eat."

"I've decided to take some time off work so that I can be home with the baby." Leah said.

"I think that's great idea." Amanda said to her. "How long were you thinking about taking off? The standard maternity leave of six weeks or longer?"

"I'm taking at least a year. Maybe more."

"Wow, that's a long time." Amanda replied. "But I think it's a good thing. You and the baby can really bond. Spend the time together."

"That's what I think too." Leah smiled.

"When we have kids, did you want to take time off?" John asked Amanda

She looked at him. "I think I do. I want to spend some time bonding with our child."

He smiled. "You're going to be a great mother."

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed him. "I think you will be a great father too. When the time comes for us to have our own little jelly bean."

"You guys are so in the gross newlywed stage."

Amanda laughed. "Well we are in the newlywed stage." She smiled.

"Then I predict that you will have your own baby this time next year."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah." Leah smiled. "You will definitely have a little Cena next year."

Amanda laughed. "I guess we will have to see."

"I guess we will."

"Well enough of the baby talk. Let's enjoy this dinner."

"Oh John you know you're anxious to have a kid with Amanda." Adam said to him.

"That's true. I hope we have a whole house full."

"How many is a house full?" Leah asked.

"Four or five." He smiled.

"Four or five kids?" Amanda asked him.

"Yes, I think the first one will be a boy, then twin girls and then another boy."

"You know it doesn't work like that." She laughed.

"I know but I definitely want four kids."

"Four huh?" Amanda said thinking. "I agree to three. After we have the three then we can think about having a fourth. Deal?"

"Deal." John said. He looked over at Leah. "You need to rest? You guys are welcome to crash here for tonight if you want."

"Oh we can head home."

"No, you guys will stay here tonight."

"Alright if you insist." Leah laughed. "I am tired."

"Then let's let you rest."

"Goodnight." Adam said as he and Leah headed to the guest room.

Amanda looked at John once they were alone. "Four kids really?" She smiled.

"The fun part will be trying to get them." She smiled again as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I definitely agree." She replied. "But we have houseguests."

"That's okay." He smiled and took her hand. "We can be quiet." He said as they headed toward their bedroom. Amanda laughed. "Well, I can."

"Are you saying I'm loud?" She asked him.

"Just a little bit baby." He smiled. "But I'm cool with that." She laughed as they walked into the bedroom and locked the door.

Adam looked over at Leah as they laid there. Josie was sleeping peacefully in the porta crib nearby. "So, it's been an interesting year, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. It has." She smiled. "I'm glad everything worked out for us and John. He has been through so much with his mom dying and finding out about his brother and the way he died. Now he's happy with Amanda and I think they will be pregnant soon. I'm happy for him."

"I'm happy for us."

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm happy for us too. We have a wonderful family."

"We do. And I'm glad John and Amanda are a part of it." She smiled and kissed him.

Amanda looked at John as they laid in bed after making love. "Are you okay? You're a little quiet."

"I thought we agreed to be quiet so no one would hear." He said to her.

"I didn't mean that." She laughed. "What's on your mind?"

"Just how perfect everything is."

She smiled and kissed him. "Yes, they are and they will continue to be."

"Do you think so?" He asked her.

"Of course. We are going to have a amazing life together. Filled with children and family barbeques with Leah and Adam and their kids. We have our whole lives ahead of us. And I see nothing but good things."

"That's a beautiful dream."

She smiled at him. "It's more than just a dream. I'm determined to make it a reality. John, I know things haven't been real easy for you in the past with your mom and everything. But that's changed now. You have me and I'm going to make sure we have nothing happy times from here on out."

He smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied. "Now, if you want that big family, we better get to it."

"Well if you're going to boss me about it." He said laughing as he pulled the covers over them.

After his mom died and he started looking into his brother's death, he wasn't sure where his life was going or what would happen. But now he had a new life and someone to share it with. And after everything he had been through in his life, it was nice to have her. And to know he had fulfilled his mom's dying wish and now he could indeed move on in life with Amanda.

Please Review!


End file.
